What a Complex Love
by KairiSora
Summary: Awalnya dikira suka sama ini, ternyata jadiannya sama itu! Semuanya memang cinta yang agak rumit. Mau tahu kelengkapannya? Baca saja!   P.S. : Maaf kalau summarynya jelek   "
1. Chapter 1

_**Alkisah, di sebuah negeri bernama Destiny Island, ada sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang Raja dan Ratu. Mereka berdua memiliki lima orang putra, yaitu Riku yang tertua, dan empat lainnya kembar bernama Vanitas, Ventus, Roxas, dan Sora. Mereka berlima bersekolah di Destiny Island International High School. Awalnya, hidup mereka begitu-begitu saja, tapi tiba-tiba berubah setelah kedatangan beberapa perempuan yang ternyata akan menjadi pendamping hidup mereka. Penasaran dengan ceritanya? Then just follow us!**_

_**HAPPY READING!**_

"**Sora! Cepat bangun! Ntar kesiangan ke skolah!" seru Riku yang sedang mengingatkan adik termudanya, Sora.**

"**Entah kenapa kita: Gue, Sora, Ventus, dan lo Vanitas," Roxas menunjuk Vanitas yang lagi asyik mendengarkan musik dari iPodnya, "menjadi saudara kembar! Padahal sifat kita satu sama lain berbeda! BANGUUUN WOYYY PEMALAASSSS!" Lanjut Roxas sambil menarik selimut Sora, sampai Sora menggelinding jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.**

"**Dingin.. Dingin.. ." Sora memeluk dirinya sendiri.**

"**Bangun cuy =.=" kata Ventus, "Mau lo kita dimarahin ma Ansem sensei =.="**

"**Iya lo! Awas ya kalo gara" lo bangun telat gue jadi kena apes!" seru Vanitas protes. Karena dia baru ingat kalau jadwal pertama itu adalah pelajarannya Pak Ansem, guru yang terkenal KILLER sama murid".**

"**Iye"! Gue bangun!" Sora bangun dari lantai n langsung menuju KM *tau kan tuh apa kepanjangannya XD***

"**Eh, Sora kok baru keluar dari kamar?" tanya Riku yang sedang mengecek tasnya.**

"**Au tuh.. Pemalas =.=" jawab Vanitas.**

"**Eh, eh, katanya hari ini Kak Cloud bakal datang ya?" tanya Ventus.**

"**Eh masa? Bukannya dia ada urusan di Collosium?" tanya Roxas.**

"**Aaarrkhh! Kalo soal itu gue gak tau! Yang penting! Woooyyyyyy coklay jikrak! Cepetan!" teriak Vanitas frustasi dengan Sora yang lagi asyik main sabun di KM *anak kelas berapa lo Sor =.="* **

"**=.= ckckkc. Tapi katanya dia bakal dateng bareng ma teman" Final Fantasy-nya loh!" seru Ventus lagi.**

"**Eh? Yang kayak Noctis, Eclair, Tifa, dan lain-lain itu ya?" tanya Roxas lagi.**

"**Iya. Katanya teman mereka ada yang mau nikahan!" seru Ventus.**

"**Kalian bisa diam gak sih! Kalian gak khawatir kalo dimarahin ma Pak Ansem!" teriak Vanitas.**

"**Yeh.. Gak usah sebegitu kali Van.. Nyantai.. Palingan Pak Ansem juga telat masuk =.=" kata Riku, "BTW, inget waktu dia telat masuk tapi yang disalahin murid-muridnya? Kalo dia gitu lagi gue laporin ke KS!" *Kepala Sekolah***

"**Okay! Tinggal ganti seragam!" seru Sora dari kamarnya.**

"**Ya udah tapi cepetan!" teriak Vanitas.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Kairi, Xion! Lihat ini! Aku dapat beasiswa ke Destiny Island International High School!" seru Namine riang karena baru mendapatkan beasiswa ke sekolah terkenal yaitu Destiny Island International High School atau biasa disingkat DIIHS, mengingat namanya yang terlalu panjang. Sekolah itu hanya bisa dimasuki orang-orang pintar dan berada.**

"**Wah, selamat Namine!" seru Xion.**

"**Eheheh.. Makasih." kata Namine.**

"**Oh ya, Kai.. Besok kamu tes beasiswa kan?" tanya Xion sambil menoleh pada Kairi.**

"**Um? Oh, iya.." jawab Kairi yang sedang membaca buku.**

"**Wah, kalo begitu selamat berjuang Kai! Aku mendo'akanmu! Hey Xion bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kamu juga ikut tes beasiswa di DI?" kata Namine.**

"**Um.. Iya.. Besok pengumumannya.." jawab Xion.**

"**Semoga berhasil Xi!" seru Kairi.**

"**Semoga berhasil untuk kalian!" seru Namine riang.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hey, katanya pengumuman hasil beasiswa murid baru sudah dipajang." seru Roxas.**

"**Tapi itu baru pengumuman hasil beasiswa gelombang satu, itupun gelombang satu A coz yang ikut gelombang satu banyak banget. Gelombang satu B besok." seru Ventus.**

"**Dan gelombang duanya kan belom di mulai =.=" seru Vanitas.**

"**Betul juga sih. Tapi. . ! Ayo kita lihat siapa yang mendapatkan beasiswa itu!" seru Roxas sambil menarik ketiga twinnya. Mereka pun menuju ke papan pengumuman.**

"**Hmm.. Kok sepertinya kebanyakan cewek ya?" Ventus melihat".**

"**Iya. Kau benar." sahut Riku.**

"**Brarti bakal ada perempuan pintar yang bantuin aku belajar!" Sora gembira.**

"**Zzz.." Kakak"nya hanya mengeluh.**

"**Eh eh, coba lihat ini! Peringkat satu gelombang satu A dalam beasiswa!" seru Roxas.**

"**Eh, kayaknya dia cewek!" seru Vanitas.**

"**Mana mana. . ." seru Ventus sambil melihat papan pengumuman itu.**

"**Na.. Mi.. Ne.." Rox Ven Van membaca nama orang peringkat satu gelombang satu A itu.**

"**Wah! Pasti dia siswa terpintar di DI!" seru Vanitas.**

"**So pasti! Aku gak sabar kenalan ama dia!" tambah Ventus.**

"**Aku apalagi!" sahut Roxas.**

"**Cckckckc. Kalian kayak orang yang lagi JC!" seru Riku.**

"**JC?" tanya SR2V**

"**Jatuh Cinta!" jelas Riku.**

"**Ckckck.. Aku gak suka kok sama cewek yang namanya Namine itu!" seru Sora.**

"**Belom ngeliat orangnya dah bilang gak suka =.=" Roxas protes.**

"**Gue tinggal negliat fotonya sama Kepala Sekolah.. XD"**

"**Gampang bener ya rasanya minta ke Kepala Sekolah =.=" Vanitas heran.**

"**Ckckkcc. . . Oh ya Kak Riku kan Ketua OSIS! Bisa kita minta info" anak" beasiswa?" tanya Roxas ke Riku.**

"**Bisa.. Sudah pasti!" jawab Riku.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**X dikurang Y.." Kairi masih belajar di kamarnya, "Lalu diakar pangkat dua.. Setelah itu.."**

"**Kairi!" sahut Xion.**

"**Huh? Ada apa Xi?"**

"**Ada telpon untukmu!"**

"**Oh ok." Kairi pun turun ke bawah mengangkat telpon untuknya.**

"**Hey Xion, si Kairi dapet telpon dari siapa? Cowoknya? O.o" tanya Namine yang tiba-tiba datang.**

"**Bukan!" Xion cekikikan, "Kayaknya sih paman / ayahnya.."**

"**Halo? Kairi di sini? Eh, benarkah? Oh.. Okey.. Yup.. Ahaha.. Iya, makasih.. Bye.." Kairi bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di telpon.**

"**Siapa Kai?" tanya Namine.**

"**Umm.. Pamanku.. katanya hari ini dia mau pulang ke sini buat nganterin aku tes besok." **

"**Owh. . ."**

"**Hey, kalian akan masuk DI ya?" tanya Aqua.**

"**Iya, ada apa memangnya Aqua-nee?" tanya Namine kepada kakak sepupunya itu.**

"**Nggak, hanya saja. . . Kalian tahu gak kalo di situ lima putranya Raja bersekolah di sana . . . Wahhhh kakak jadi berharap kalo kalian akan berpacaran syukur" menikah dengan salah satu putra raja tersebut!"**

"**Aqua-nee! Kita itu ingin menuntut ilmu bukannya berpacaran!" **

**Jelas Namine protes, karena menurut dia sendiri, di dalam kamus hidupnya *ceilah* tidak ada yang namanya pacaran!  
>"Ahahah.. Soal jodoh ntar aja deh, nee.." kata Xion, "Nanti Kairi kebayang" terus gak bisa belajar."<strong>

"**Oh?" Aqua menoleh ke Kairi, "Kamu belom tes, Kai-chan?"**

"**Belom, nee." Kairi menjawab singkat.**

"**Oh kalo bgitu selamat berjuang ya!" seru Aqua.**

"**Eh, nee mau ke mana? Kok rapi?' tanya Namine.**

"**Yeee Nam, nee kan mau kencan.. K-E-N-C-A-N! Ma TERRRAAAAA!-Senpai!" kata Xion sambil sedikit menekan dan meninggikan suaranya di bagian "Terra" dan "Kencan".**

"**Heh, Xion!" seru Aqua.**

"**Ahahah.. Kalo gitu selamat kencan Aqua-nee."**

"**Sampaikan salam kami pada Terra-nii!" ujar Kairi.**

"**Ckckckc.. Iya kalian juga di rumah dan belajar yang bener! Nee pergi!" kata Aqua sambil berjalan pergi.**

"**Hey, aku jadi penasaran sama putra raja itu?" seru Xion.**

"**Wahhh kamu terkena virusnya nee!" seru Namine yang lagi asyik main komputer sambil belajar.**

"**Serius! Soalnya kata orang" mereka itu ganteng"!" **

"**Huh whatever! Mending belajar aja yok!" **

"**Hmm.. Aku baca buku yang kupinjem dari perpustakaan aja deh.." kata Xion.**

"**Kalo gitu, selamat main ya Nam, aku belajar dulu." Kairi naik ke kamarnya.**

"**. . . Siapa yang mau main. Aku malah sedang mencari info" tentang buku. . ." Namine berkata dalam hati.**

"**Yaahhh aku di tinggal sendiri!" seru Namine.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Di mana ya map itu?" kata Riku sambil mencari-cari map murid beasiswa di Ruang OSIS, "Aha! Ini dia!" lanjutnya setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari.**

"**Ah, jadi ini map murid beasiswa?" tanya Roxas.**

"**Iya! Sebaiknya kita liat" murid yang ikut beasiswa." seru Vanitas.**

"**Mungkin saja kalian akan mendapatkan cewek dari map itu!" seru Demyx si anggota OSIS di bidang musik.**

"**Heyyy!"**

"**Ahahaha aku hanya bercanda. Hey, ketua! Kamu dicari ma Pak Mickey di kantornya." seru Demyx meninggalkan Ruang OSIS.**

"**Oh, oke. Hey, kalian aku ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah dulu." seru Riku sambil berjalan keluar Ruangan OSIS.**

"**Okey." Sor Rox Ven Van mengangguk.**

**KRRRIINNGG!**

"**Wah, bel sudah berbunyi!" seru Roxas.**

"**Ayo masuk!" seru Sora.**

**Keempat twins itu pun masuk ke kelasnya.**

"**Hei kenapa map murid beasiswa itu kamu bawa, Sor? Kalo ilang gimana?" tanya Roxas ke Sora.**

"**Tnang aja! Gak bakal ilang!" Sora memasukkan map murid beasiswa itu ke dalam tasnya yang segede gajah (?) *berat dong =.="***

"**Ayo anak"! KWAK!" seru Pak McDonald *ckckckck Old McDonald had a farm. IYA IYA YO! (knapa jadi gini =.=")* menyuruh murid-muridnya duduk.**

"**KWAKK sekarang buka buku kalian! Kita akan mempelajari bla bla bla!" jelas Pak Donald panjang lebar.**

**~~~~ SKIP TIME ~~~~**

"**Hey Kairi bangun! Xion bangun! Hari ini pengumuman murid beasiswa gelombang satu B ! Dan Kai, hari ini testnya kan cepettan bangun!" seru Namine sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kairi dan Xion.**

"**Huh? AH YA!" seru Kairi n Xion.**

"**Astaga! Bukuku!" Kairi memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.**

"**Kai, kamu mandi duluan keh!" seru Xion.**

"**Eh? Gapapa nih?"**

"**Iya! Kan kamu tes! Aku tinggal pengumuman!"**

"**Udah Kai kamu mandi aja! Urusan buku biar aku. Kalo bajumu sudah kusiapkan! Dan sarapannya juga sedang di bikin nee!" seru Namine sambil mengambil alih buku-bukunya Laoro dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas Kairi.**

"**Oh.. Okey!" Kairi mengambil handuknya n langsung menuju KM.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hari ini tes gelombang dua ya?" Sora penasaran.**

"**Iya! Tempatnya di lantai tiga!" kata Ventus.**

"**Eh, ntar Kak Riku katanya jadi pengawas?" tanya Vanitas.**

"**Yah.. Itupun ditugasin sama Pak Mickey," jawab Riku, "klo mau liat, datang aja pas istirahat. Soalnya tesnya mulai jam delapan, masih sejam lagi.."**

"**Ohh.. Ok!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Kairi kamu udah siap! Tinggal tiga empat puluh lima menit lagi nih!" teriak Namine dari arah bawah.**

"**Kairi belom siap juga?" tanya Aqua.**

"**Belom nee." kata Namine menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.**

"**Iya! Sebentar!" Kairi keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa tas.**

"**Pamanmu dah dateng tuh!" Xion melihat dari arah jendela.**

"**Oh, okey!" Kairi buru-buru makan sarapannya, "Bye smua! Doakan aku!"**

"**Pastilah Kai!" seru Xion dan Namine.**

**Dan Kairi pun pergi dengan pamannya menuju ke DIIHS.**

"**Eh, Nam, kita pergi juga yuk!" ajak Xion.**

"**Iya, nee kami pergi dulu daahh!" kata Xion dan Namine berpamitan ke Aqua.**

**Dan mereka pun pergi ke DIIHS menyusul Kairi dengan sepeda mereka masing-masing.**

**~~~~ SKIP TIME ~~~~**

"**Berjuang, Kai!" seru paman Kairi memberi semangat pada keponakannya sesampainya di DIIHS.**

"**Thanks, paman!" seru Kairi. Ia pun langsung menuju ruang tes.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Baiklah, semua sudah datang?" tanya Riku yang mulai mengawas di Ruang Tes.**

"**Tinggal satu anak lagi, Ketua." sahut seorang murid beasiswa.**

"**Um.. Maaf saya terlambat!" seru Kairi membuka pintu ruangan.**

"**Hmmp u gpp silahkan duduk di kursi anda. ." kata Riku.**

"**Ya, terima kasih senpai." Kairi berjalan ke arah kursi yang masih kosong.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Ayo, Nam cepat! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihatnya!" seru Xion sambil berlari dengan menggenggam tangan Namine.**

"**I-iya Xion! Tapi jangan cepat-cepat!" seru Namine kelelahan.**

**Pas mereka berlari tak sengaja Namine bertabrakan dengan seorang siswa DIIHS.**

**BRUKK!**

"**Aduuh!" seru Namine.**

"**Ah.. Maaf"! Aku gak tau!" seru Roxas.**

"**Yaya. Gapapa!" Namine brusaha bangun.**

"**Kamu gak terluka kan?"**

"**Nggak.."**

"**Um.. Sekali lagi maaf ya.."**

"**Iya.. Gapapa.."**

**Roxas segera naik ke atas untuk menuju ke kelasnya lagi.**

"**Ayo, Nam!" seru Xion.**

"**I-iya Xion!" jawab Namine sambil berlari mengikuti Xion.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Eh Rox! Lo ngapain telat huh?" tanya Ventus jengkel.**

"**Sorry bro! Tadi ada masalah! Gue habis nabrak seorang gadis." Roxas menjawab sambil berseru.**

"**Waahhh parah lo! Tuh cewek gapapa kan?"**

"**Gapapa katanya."**

"**Aahh sudahlah! Ayo kita ke tempatnya Riku-nii!" seru Sora.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hmm... Ini.." Kairi mengerjakan soal nomor terakhir, "Gawat! Aku lupa caranya! Tapi.. Hmm.. Apa jawabannya ini ya? Kok rasanya aku yakin banget =.="**

"**Baiklah, masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi untuk mengerjakan soal." kata Riku.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**YES! Aku masuk Nam! YES!" Xion senang ketika dirinya dinyatakan lulus tes beasiswa gelombang satu B dan meraih peringkat pertama.**

"**Ahhh selamat ya Xion!" seru Namine riang. Dan mereka pun berpelukkan layaknya telletubbies.**

"**Eh, eh cepetan Rox! Ven! Van! Kalian jadi cowok lelet banget!" seru Sora kesal.**

"**Hey! Lo diam kek! Kita capek!" seru Roxas.**

"**Kayaknya aku tahu suara ini?" kata Namine dalam hati.**

"**Iya nihhh!" seru Ventus.**

"**Lo jangan cepet-cepet kan masih lama!" seru Vanitas.**

"**Eh, berisik banget ya Nam!" seru Xion.**

"**I-iya Xi." kata Namine.**

"**Eh ada cewek pelukkan di situ! Hey, kalian lesbi ya?" teriak Sora ke Namine dan Xion.**

"**SIAPA YANG LESBI JINGKRAK!" triak Xion frustasi.**

"**Aduuuuh mulai deh, udah deh yok Xi, kita keluar aja! Mereka kan senpai-senpai kita nanti!"**

"**Gak mau, Nam! Mereka harus jaga omongan! Seenaknya kita dibilang lesbi!"**

"**Aneh" aja sih lo Sor =.=" Vanitas menepuk bahu saudaranya.**

"**Udah, gak usah Xi, kan malu bikin keributan di sini." kata Namine.**

"**Hmph! Okey deh!" Xion pergi dengan Namine.**

"**Ayo! To the classroom!" seru Sora.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Aha! Aku inget caranya! X dikurang Y diakar pangkat dua terus ditambah satu! *rumus yang aneh =.=" tapi biarlah*" Kairi mengerjakan soal nomor terakhir.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Kamu ini kenapa sih Nam!" tanya Xion, "Jangan-jangan kamu suka dengan cowok berambut jingkrak itu lagi!"**

"**Enak ajaa! Bukan tipeku! Eh eh si Kairi dah nyelesein testnya belom ya?" kata Namine.**

"**Hmm. . Meneketehe!" seru Xion sambil menaikkan bahunya.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

**STOOP!**

**Sora dan saudara kembarnya sampai di ruang tes.**

"**Wah, liat tuh Sor!" seru Ventus.**

"**Apa?"**

"**Cewek yang rambutnya merah! Serius amat dia ngerjainnya!"**

"**Siapa tau dia masuk peringkat pertama kayak Namine itu." tebak Vanitas.**

"**Eh ngapain kalian liat-liat temanku! Dan nyebut-nyebut nama temanku!" seru Xion yang kebetuullan juga ada di situ.**

"**Huh liat-liat teman lo? Si cewek rambut merah?" tanya Sora.**

"**Iya!"**

"**Nyebut-nyebut nama teman lo!" tanya Roxas.**

"**Namine maksud lo?" tanya Ventus.**

"**Cewek peringkat satu murid beasiswa gelombang satu A itu!" tanya Vanitas.**

"**Iya! Kairi dan Namine itu teman gue! Mang kenapa?" tanya Xion garang.**

"**Udahlah Xion. . Kamu itu terlalu gampang emosi =.=" kata Namine.**

"**Oh.. jadi itu namanya Kairi.. Nama yang bagus." Sora berlaga memuji XD.**

"**Eh.. Tunggu.." kata Rox Ven Van menoleh Namine, "KAMU NAMINE!"**

"**Hey! Lo jangan muji-muji nama teman gue deh! Dasar PB!" kata Xion protes.**

"**Eh? I-iya." kata Namine sambil bersembunyi di belakang Xion.**

"**Tenang, Nam! Kalo mereka ngapa-ngapain gue sikat dia!" seru Xion sambil memasang pose Karate.**

"**Xion! =.=" mereka itu kakak kelas. Dengar gak: KAKAK KELASSS!" kata Namine dengan sedikit penekanan di bagian "Kakak Kelas".**

**TIBA-TIBA**

"**Eh? Kakak kelas?"**

"**Kalian kelas 1 kan?" tanya Sora, "Kami sudah kelas dua =.="**

"**Oh.. Gitu ya.." Xion nyengir, "Sorry.. Eheheh.."**

"**=_="**

"**Xion Xion =.=" kata Namine menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Eh eh lihat! Kairi udah selesai! XD!" Namine bergirang.**

"**Ayoo kita sambut dia Nam!"**

"**Ayoo!" Lalu, Namine dan Xion berlari mendekati Kairi.**

"**KAIRI!" seru Namine dan Xion.**

"**Eh, teman-teman!" seru Kairi.**

"**Gimana tesnya?"**

"**Yah.. Begitulah.. Sempat ada soal yang gak bisa kukerjain, tapi aku dapet petunjuk dan akhirnya bisa ngerjain!"**

"**Huuh syukurlah!" kata Namine bernapas lega.**

"**Eh eh, tau nggak? Tadi gue ketemu. . ."**

**Kata-kata Xion terputus karena melihat cowok berambut perak *=.="* yang sedang berjalan keluar.**

"**Gantengnya. . ." lanjut Xion.**

"**Waahh, Kai! Kayaknya Xion lagi jatuh cinta sama cowok itu?" bisik Namine ke Kairi.**

"**S****e****pertinya b****e****gitu, Nam." Kairi membalas bisikan Namine.**

"**Hei, Xion, c****o****wok yang k****a****mu liat tadi namanya Riku, Ketua OSIS DI****I****HS. Dia sekarang di kelas 3, so kau hrus manggil dia senpai s****e****perti aku. XD." kata Kairi pada Xion.**

"**Riku..****"**** Xion mengingat nama pemuda yang akan menjadi kakak kelasnya itu****.**

"**I****ya inget lo, diakan. . . Cowok pujaanmu****." ****seru Namine XD.**

"**W****eeehh k****e****temu ****la****gi ****sa****ma cewek****-cewek**** ini****!" ****seru Sora sambil melirik ke arah Kairi.**

"**H****n****!"**** seru Van,Ven,****Rox.**

"**OMG!****" ****seru Xion.**

"**Hei, d****a****rip****a****da kita musuhan, m****e****nding kita kenalan!****"**** usul Kairi,**** "****Hai, senpai-senpai, aku Kairi. Senang bertemu kalian. Ini temanku Xion, dan Namine. Kalian p****a****sti sudah mengenal mereka karna mereka peringkat satu tes beasiswa**** gelombang satu A dan B****.****"**

"**Ah, ya! Tentu saja!****"**** seru Sora,****"Oh ya, aku Sora, ini ketiga saudara kembarku, Roxas, Ventus, dan Vanitas. ****Dan, yang menjadi pengawasmu tadi itu kakak tertuaku, Riku. ****Senang berkenalan.****"**

"**Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Rox Ven Van membungkukkan badannya.**

"**Senang berkenalan dengan kalian juga, Roxas-senpai, Ventus-senpai, Vanitas-senpai.****"**** Namine berjabat tangan dengan mereka bertiga****, "****Senang berkenalan juga, Sora-senpai.****"**

"**Wah, aneh ya Sora dipanggil senpai (?)****"**** bisik Roxas p****a****da Ventus.**

"**Ya, s****e****pertinya b****e****gitu****."**** sahut Ventus.**

"**. . . Hmmm, Iya! Sora emang g****a****k pantas di panggil senpai! Namine,****Kairi ayok kita pulang!****" ****seru Xion kesal.**

"**E****-e Xion!, maaf senpai****-senpai**** kami pamit duluan ****a****ja!****"**** seru Namine sambil membungkukkan badan****ny****a setelah itu berlari menyusul Xion.**

"**Sampai jumpa besok!****" ****seru Kairi.**

"**Oh ya, Kairi!****"**** seru Sora sebelum Kairi menyusul kedua sahabatnya.**

"**Uh? Ya Sora-senpai?****"**

"**Besok dateng buat pengumumannya.****"**

"**Sipp! Itu sudah pasti! Doakan aku ya senpai!****"**** Kairi langsung menyusul kedua sahabatnya.  
>Rox Ven Van melirik ke arah saudara kembarnya itu.<strong>**"****Naruh hati sama Kairi ya?" Roxas meledek.**

"**? E-eh.. Nggak! Enak aja!****"**** Sora menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.**

"**Bohong!****"**** seru Ventus.**

"**Jujur aja Sor!****"**** seru Vanitas.**

"**Ketahuan lagi. . " seru Ventus.  
>"Tuh wajahmu memerah! Ahaha XD" seru Roxas.<br>"Ahaha! Kita setuju-setuju aja kalo lo sama Kairi." seru Vanitas.  
>"Kita dukung lo! XD" seru VenRox.<strong>

"**Heh! Emangnya aku nggak setuju kalo salah satu diantara kalian bakal jadi pacarnya Namine?" giliran Sora meledek.**

**"! Maksudlo Sor? Kita gak ngerti?" seru R2V.**

~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Hey Kairi, aku ngerasa kalo Sora-senpai sepertinya menyukaimu deh?" seru Namine.<p>

"**Ah? Hei! Mana mungkin! Dia cuma peduli sama adek kelasnya doang kok menurutku!" ujar Kairi. Lalu, dia melirik ke arah Xion.  
>"Masih ngelamunin Riku senpai, Xi?" tanyanya.<br>"He's my prince..." Xion bergumam sendiri.  
>"Hadeh.. Kamu sepertinya memang tergila" dengan Ketua OSIS itu ^^"<strong>

"**Iya . . Hmm, tapi Kai aku gak yakin kalo dia cuman simpati, pasti dia punya rasa ke lo!" seru Namine.**

~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Maksud lo?" tanya Roxas.<br>"Iya kita gak ngerti!" seru Ventus.  
>"Jelasin dong!" seru Vanitas.<p>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Ah.. Belom tentu juga Nam!" Kairi masih menganggap Namine bercanda.  
><strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Yeilah.. Kemaren lo pada kan seneng tuh pas tau Namine peringkat satu! Pasti ada rasa buat dia! Ya kan? Gue tau!"<strong>

"**Yee! Kita cuman bangga aja ada anak cewek yang berprestasi di sekolah kita!" seru Vanitas.  
>"Iya, lagi pula di sekolah kita itu jarang cewek yang berprestasi!" seru Roxas.<br>"Betul betul betul!" seru Ventus.**

"**Ah.. Benarkah?" Sora tak yakin.  
>"Hei! Kalian sedang apa di situ?" seru seseorang. Semuanya pun berhenti bergerak.<br>"Mungkinkah..."  
>"Itu.."<br>"Adalah..."  
>"PAK ANSEM! KABUR!"<strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Hey akhirnya kita sampai!" seru Namine.<strong>

"**TADAIMA!" seru ketiganya.  
>"Okaeri!" sahut Aqua, "<strong>**Hey bagaimana testnya?"  
>"Kairi berhasil nee!" seru Namine riang.<br>"Waahhh selamat Kai! Wahh ini harus di rayakan! Hari ini kita akan pergi jalan-jalan!" seru Aqua.**

"**EH.. Nggak usah repot-repot Aqua-nee ^^" Kairi tersenyum.  
>"Gapapa! Ini kan keberhasilanmu! Kita harus merayakannya!" seru Aqua.<strong>

"**B****etul itu Kai! Jadi sekarang mending kamu ganti baju dan siap-siap. Aku akan di rumah masih ada yang harus aku lakukan." seru Namine sambil tersenyum.**

~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Hey Sora, kalo kamu suka kenapa gak nyatain saja?" seru Roxas.<br>"Eh emang ada apa dengan Sora?" tanya Riku.

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hmm.. Okey deh!" Kairi mnuju kamarnya.  
>"Biar nee bantu kamu pilihin baju yang bagus!" seru Aqua.<br>**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Itu tuh. Si Sora JC pada pandangan pertama." jelas Roxas.<br>"Sama cewek rambut merah yang namanya Kairi." tambah Ventus.  
>"Eh, bukankah itu anak beasiswa tadi?" tanya Riku.<br>"Iya! Sora suka sama dia, kak!" jawab Vanitas semangat.**

"**Cieeeee" goda saudara-saudaranya Sora.**

~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Lalalalala- hmm, , , kok pas ketemu ma dia aku ngerasa ada sesuatu yang bikin aku tertarik ya?" kata Namine pada dirinya sendiri *maybe*.<p>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Wah wah.. Smoga Pak Mickey n Pak Donald cepet memeriksa hasilnya.." harap Riku.  
>"Iya! Semoga peringkat satu lagi biar Sora tambah seneng!" seru Roxas.<br>"Diamlah kalian =.=" aku tak bisa konsen belajar!" Sora mulai marah.  
><strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Eh, Namine?" tanya Xion, "Kamu kenapa?"<strong>

"**Eh! Xi-xion!" Namine kaget dan wajahnya memerah.  
>"Ke-kenapa bisa ada di sini? Dah lama?" tanya Namine gagap + gugub.<strong>

"**Baru aja kok!" seru Xion, "Ayo! Mobilnya Aqua-nee dah siap tuh!"**

"**Hmm aku tidak ikut Xion, ada urusan sebentar maaf ya." kata Namine sambil berjalan meninggalkan Xion.  
><strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Hufff Sora dah punya cewek, Riku juga! Jadi yang masih jomblo hanya kita bertiga." seru Roxas.<br>"Ya, dan ini sungguh menyedihkan!" seru Ventus.  
>"Iih kalian ini kenapa? Padahal banyak fans girls kalian di luar sana kenapa gak ambil 1 dari mereka?" tanya Vanitas memberikan ide.<br>"Tak ada yang menarik. . " seru mreka berbarengan.  
>". . Huuh iya juga sih." Vanitas, Ventus, Roxas pun menghela napas panjang.<strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Eh, Namine mana, Xi?" tanya Aqua.**

"**Katanya gak mau ikut. Ada urusan." jawab Xion.**

"**Oh. Gapapa deh. Ayo kita berangkat!"**

**Maka, Kairi, Xion, dan Aqua pergi jalan-jalan merayakan keberhasilan Kairi.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Kalian enak ya!" seru Roxas.**

"**Enak apanya?" tanya Riku.**

"**Habis, nii daj punya cewek =.=" seru Ventus.**

"**Dan Sora dah menemukan pujaan hatinya." kata Vanitas sambil melirik Sora.**

"**Sementara kami.."**

"**Masih.."**

"**Jomblo!" kemudian R2V pun menghela napas panjang.**

"**Hei! Aku kan belom pacaran sama Kairi!" Sora protes, "Dan belom tentu aku suka sama dia!"**

"**Ckckck.. Nanti kalian juga ketemu pujaan hati kalian kok." Riku menghibur ketiga adiknya yang lain.**

"**Kayak Namine :p." tambah Sora.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hmmm mereka sudah pergi ya? Sebaiknya aku siap-siap saja!" kata Namine dalam hati dan mulai mengganti bajunya di dalam kamar.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Heyyy! Awas kau Sora!" kata Rox Ven Van serempak.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Waahhhh! Jadi ini tempatnya! Besar bangat!" kata Namine terkagum-kagum karena baru pertama kali dia bisa melihat gedung atau kerajaan Destiny Island dengan matanya sendiri.**

"**Syukurlah aku bisa ke sini!" Sangat menyenangkan sekali disini!" seru Namine sambil mengingat-ingat mengapa dia bisa berada di sini sekarang sambil tersenyum. Semuanya itu bermula dari lukisannya yang memenangkan lomba dan dia diajak ke tempat ini untuk menerima hadiah atas kemenangannya.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Ckckck.. Kalian ini tiada hari tanpa berantem =.=" Riku stress melihat keempat adiknya yang bertengkar dan hampir membuat rumah hancur.**

"**Grrr.." Empat kembar itu masih saja bertengkar dan aliran listrik terhubung di antara mereka.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Wah! Jadi ini restorannya! Gede banget!" seru Xion ketika sampai di tempat tujuan.**

"**Baguskan?" tanya Aqua.**

"**Baguss nee! Tapii. . . Kok rasanya gak klop ya kalo gak ada Namine." kata Xion seraya memasang wajah sedih.**

"**Kamu benar Xion. Tapi memang ada urusan apa sehingga Namine gak bisa ikut?"**

"**Aku gak tahu..."**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Ok, saatnya melihat-lihat dalam istana ini!" seru Namine riang. **

**Selama di perjalanan, Namine sama sekali tidak bisa berkedip. Karena ornamen-ornamen bangunan yang begitu indah.**

"**Waahhh! Indah sekali ornamen ini! Yang membuatnya pasti seorang pelukis terkenal!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hmm.. Kalo gitu kita masuk aja deh. Ayo, Kai!" ajak Aqua.**

"**Hm!" Kairi mengangguk. Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke restoran.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Ya Pak Mickey? Oh, baiklah. Akan saya sampaikan. Yup, terima kasih kembali." Riku berbincang-bincang dengan Kepala Sekolah di telpon.**

"**Kenapa nii?" tanya Roxas.**

"**Tadi Pak Mickey suruh Kairi menemui dia esok hari di ruang KS."**

"**Kairi? Mang ada apa sama tuh anak?" tanya Ventus.  
>"Kalo suruh nyampein. . ." Roxas menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil melirik Sora, diikuti Ven dan Van yang juga melirik Sora.<strong>

"**Suruh tuh anak aja!" seru mereka bertiga.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Ahhh! Puasnya aku berkeliling Kerajaan ini! Jam berapa sekarang?"**

"**Ah jam empat, sebaiknya aku pulang!" kata Namine sambil berjalan keluar dari Kerajaan tersebut.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hey!" Sora hampir keselek saat sedang makan sebungkus wafer, "Tapi.. Baiklah."**

"**Ckckc senang tuh anak satu!"**

"**Iya tuh!"**

"**Pasti seneng!"**

"**Argh! Terserah apa kata kalian =.=" aku kan hanya ingin membantu tugas Riku-nii." kata Sora mengambil segelas air.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Gimana Kai? Enak Steaknya?" tanya Aqua.**

"**Um.. Iya, nee. Tapi.. Ini kegedean. Aku gak bisa habisin sendiri." jawab Kairi.**

"**Kalo gitu aku bantu!" kata Xion seraya mempersiapkan garpu dan pisau untuk memakan steaknya Kairi.**

"**Hei! Xion! Ntar kalo kamu gemuk Riku-senpai gak bakal terpengaruh sama perhatianmu loh!" Kairi mengingatkan Xion sambil setengah tersenyum.**

"**Hu? Riku-senpai?" tanya Aqua.**

"**Iya. Ketua OSIS DIIHS kelas 3 SMA. Cowok pujaannya Xion."**

"**Ooh. Hahaha. Xion, Xion.."**

"**Kairi!" teriak Xion sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Tadaima!. . . Oh ya aku lupa, kan gak ada orang di rumah! Huff kalo begitu aku ke kamar saja deh." kata Namine.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Huuff."**

"**Kenapa lo Rox? Sakit?"**

"**Nggak Ven, gue memikirkan nasibku saja."**

"**Nasib? Nasib lo masih baik-baik aja tuh." Sora berpikir.**

"**Iya deh.. Yang mo pacaran sama Kairi.. :p" ledek Vanitas.**

"**Hei! =.="**

"**Ahahaha!" Dan mereka pun tertawa.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hmm. . . Aku ngapain ya?" tanya Namine pada dirinya sendiri sambil berpikir.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Oh! Gitu ceritanya!" seru Aqua setelah mendengar cerita Kairi bagaimana Xion terpikat dengan Riku.**

"**Yaa! Begitulah!" Kairi mengakhiri ceritanya.**

"**Kairi! Oh ya nee! Tau nggak! Si Kairi ini kan dapat penggemar baru!" kata Xion tersenyum licik.**

"**Waahh benarkah itu Kairi?" tanya Aqua.**

"**Eh! Itu kan Cuma penggemar!" seru Kairi.**

"**Penggemarnya anak kelas dua nee! Cowok lagi!" kata Xion.  
>"Wah, wah.. Begitu rupanya.." Aqua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.<strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Ngantuk!" seru Sora, "Tidur Time!"**

"**Iya juga. . . Hoaaammm." seru Roxas menguap.**

"**Selamat tidur. . . Zzzzz"**

"**==" si Ventus ma Vanitas dah tidur duluan .. . . Hey, Sor gue tidur ye. . GN." kata Roxas sambil naik ke atas tempat tidurnya.**

"**Yee.. GN juga Rox. Selamat memimpikan Namine." Sora menarik selimutnya, "Zzz.. Zzz.."**

"**=.=" Dengan jahilnya Roxas menarik selimut Sora sehingga Sora terjatuh dari kasurnya. Dan dengan susah payah Sora kembali ke atas kasurnya dan mengambil selimutnya kembali.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Kok nee, Kairi, dan Xion belom kembali juga ya?" tanya Namine, "Padahal sudah malam!. . . Hooaaammmm aku sudah mengantuk!" lanjutnya.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hahaha. Bagus itu Kai! Sekalian aja ambil hati semua anak cowok di DIIHS!" seru Aqua.**

"**Nee!" seru Xion.**

"**Expect Riku."**

"**Ah! Kalian berdua!" Kairi menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.**

"**Eh, dah jam segini! Ayo pulang!" seru Xion.**

"**Eh iya sudah jam segini! Namine pasti menunggu kita di rumah! Sebaiknya kita pulang!" seru Aqua.**

"**Hm!" seru Kairi dan Xion.**

"**Pak, Aqua menuju kasir, "ini bayarannya. Terima kasih." **

**Lalu, mereka bertiga pun langsung pulang ke rumah.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Good Morning semuanya!" seru Namine riang.**

"**Good Morning!" seru Xion.**

"**Kairi mana? Masih tidur lagi?" tanya Aqua.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Aku lulus.. Aku harus lulus.." Kairi mengigau sambil memeluk gulingnya.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Wah, cepet amat makannnya Sor.." kata Roxas melihat Sora makan secepat kilat.**

"**Pasti. Hari ini dia mau nganter Kairi ke Kepala Sekolah." Ventus mengedipkan satu matanya.**

"**Pasti!" ucap Roxas.**

"**Good luck, bro!" seru Vanitas sambil memberikan Sora semangat.**

"**Zzz.. Terserah XD." Sora hanya tersenyum menghadapi saudaranya yang lain.**

"**Eh? Riku-nii mana?" tanya Ventus.**

"**Kan dia ke sekolah duluan masang pengumuman hasil ujian beasiswa =.=" jawab Vanitas.**

"**Wah.. Semoga pujaan hatinya Sora peringkat satu." harap Roxas, "Dan dengan nilai sempurna. Kan baru Namine tuh. Siapa tahu ngalahin dia."**

"**Yaaa.. Semoga saja!" seru Sora tersenyum.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Neee kami pergi dulu!" seru Namine, Xion, dan Kairi keluar rumah.**

"**Yup! Semoga berhasil ya Kairi!" Aqua memberi semangat pada Kairi.**

"**Ya Nee!" jawab Kairi.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Wah! Riku-nii mana!" Ventus bolak balik mencari kakaknya.**

"**Coba cari di kantor Kepala Sekolah!" usul Roxas.**

"**Okay!" seru Vanitas.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Wah! Coba lihat ini Kai!" seru Namine, "Kamu peringkat satu test beasiswa gelombang dua!"<strong>

"**Dan kamu juga dapet nilai yang sama kayak Namine!" tambah Xion.  
>Kairi langsung terdiam. "B-Benarkah?"<strong>

"**Yup! Selamat, Kai!" seru Namine.**

"**Hiks hiks.." Kairi menangis terharu, lalu memeluk kedua temannya, "Terima kasih guys! Terima kasih!"  
>"Yup! Sama-sama!" seru Namine dan Xion membalas pelukan Kairi.<strong>

"**Sepertinya lagi pada seneng.." Ventus datang tiba-tiba sambil mengantongi tangannya.**

"**Eh? Senpai!" seru ketiga cewek itu. Lalu, keempat senpai mereka langsung melihat papan pengumuman.**

"**WHAT?"**

"**Hei! Jangan bilang nilainya Kairi sama kayak Namine!" seru Roxas, Ventus, dan Vanitas.**

"**Udah kenyataan mau gimana lagi?" sahut Xion.**

"**Hebat kamu, Kai!" seru Sora, "Selamat ya!"**

"**Hehe.. Makasih Sora-senpai." jawab Kairi.**

"**Oh ya senpai," sahut Namine, "ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada senpai."**

"**Huh? Tanya apa?" Sora menyahut pertanyaan Namine.**

"**Apakah benar Sora-senpai menyukai Kairi?"**

**Muka Sora dan Kairi langsung memerah. "Hei! Um.. Itu!" Sora gugup.**

"**Namine!" Kairi meremas tangan sahabatnya itu.**

"**Aww! Sakit Kai!" Namine mengaduh kesakitan.  
>"Huh? Namine? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ventus.<br>"Um.. Aku nggak apa-apa, senpai!"**

"**Hmm.. Sebaiknya di bawa ke UKS dulu. Biar aku obatin."  
>"Eh, nggak usah senpai! Takut merepotkan!"<strong>

"**Gapapa! Ayo!" Ventus pun segera merujuk Namine ke UKS.**

**Sora menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kai, ikut aku."  
>"Eh?" Kairi kebingungan.<strong>

"**Udah! Ikut aja!" Sora menarik tangan Kairi.**

"**Hei! Senpai! Xion! Sampai nanti!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

**TOK TOK!**

"**Masuk!"**

**Sora dan Kairi masuk ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah. "Ah, kau sudah datang, nona Kairi." kata Kepala Sekolah Mickey.**

"**Um, selamat pagi, Pak Kepala Sekolah." Kairi memberi salam dan membungkukkan badannya.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Aww! Sakit Ventus-senpai!" seru Namine ketika tangannya diurut oleh Ventus.**

"**Ehem.. Tahan dikit ya.. Bentar lagi juga selesai." kata Ventus.**

"**Aww!"**

"**Nah! Selesai! Udah baikkan kan?"**

"**I-iya. Terima kasih, Ventus-senpai."**

"**Yup, sama-sama!"**

"**Hei bro!" seru Roxas dan Vanitas yang masuk ke UKS.**

"**Gimana Nam? Gapapa?" tanya Roxas.**

"**Um.. Iya! Aku udah gapapa. Ternyata Ventus-senpai ahli dalam pengobatan!" jawab Namine.**

"**Ahahaha.." semuanya tertawa.**

"**Hei, kita ke ruang Kepala Sekolah yuk!" ajak Vanitas.**

"**Ayo!" Maka, mereka semua pun turun dan menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Jadi, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Kairi.**

**TOK! TOK!  
><strong>

"**Hmm? Siapa itu? Suruh mereka masuk." kata Kepala Sekolah.**

"**Baik," kata Sora, "Masuk!"**

**Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, dan Namine masuk ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.**

"**Ah! Namine! Tepat sekali!" seru Kepala Sekolah Mickey, "Ini, untuk kalian berdua."**

"**Eh? Apa ini pak?' tanya Kairi.**

"**Bukalah." **

**Akhirnya, Kairi dan Namine sam-sama membuka amplop itu.**

"**? Pak Kepala Sekolah!" seru Kairi ketika membuka isi amplop itu.**

"**Ada apa?" tanya Kepala Sekolah Mickey.**

"**Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Aku kan gelombang dua."**

"**Tak apa. Yang penting kau peringkat pertama."**

"**Saya juga pak?" tanya Namine.  
>"Memangnya, kenapa Namine?" tanya Kepala Sekolah Mickey mengarah pada Namine.<strong>

"**Saya ikut beasiswa hanya untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini tanpa membayar. Tapi? Kenapa kami harus di kasih uang?"**

"**Karena kalian anak beasiswa, uang kalian ditanggung oleh sekolah selama tiga tahum. Uang itu untuk keperluan kalian yang lain."**

"**Huh, terima kasih banyak pak! Saya akan menggunakan uang ini dengan sebaik-baiknya!" seru Namine riang sambil membungkuk.**

"**Selamat ya, Namine, Kairi." seru Roxas.**

"**Ya, selamat untuk kalian berdua." seru Vanitas.**

"**Wahhh! Mulai besok kalian akan menjadi adik kelas kami!" seru Ventus.**

"**Terima kasih senpai!" seru Namine sambil tersenyum, "Kairi! Sebaiknya kita temui Xion, aku takut dia menunggu kita lama."**

**Namine khawatir sambil mengajak Kairi menemui Xion. "Um.. Baiklah!" Kairi mengangguk, "Sampai nanti senpai-senpai! Kepala Sekolah!"**

"**Ya, sampai jumpa!" seru para senpai dan Kepala Sekolah. Kairi dan Namine segera meninggalkan ruang Kepala Sekolah dam pergi menemui Xion.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hadeh.. Mereka ke mana ya?" Xion mencari-cari kedua sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba, ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.**

**BRAKK!**

"**Aww!" Xion mengaduh kesakitan**

"**Ah, maaf-maaf! Maaf aku tidak melihatmu, kamu gapapa?" tanya Riku ke Xion.  
>"Ak-aku gapapa kok senpai." seru Xion yang sekarang sepertinya wajahnya sudah memerah.<strong>

"**Kamu sakit?"**

"**Nggak, gapapa!" seru Xion seraya berdiri.**

"**Sekali lagi maaf."**

"**Ya, gapapa senpai."**

"**Riku! Kamu di mana? Jadi kencan nggak?" tanya seorang gadis kelas dua, Mayu.**

"**Umm.. Ya! Sebentar!" seru Riku pada gadis bernama Mayu itu, atau lebih tepatnya pacarnya, "Aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai nanti!" Xion melihat Riku pergi bersama gadis itu.**

"**A-apa katanya? K-kencan?" Xion ternganga, "NOOO! Kairi! Namine!"**

"**Eh? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Xion." kata Kairi yang sedang menaiki tangga.**

"**I-iya aku juga! Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menimpanya! Ayo!" seru Namine sambil berlari.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Xion! Xion! Kamu di mana?" Kairi berteriak-teriak di lorong mencari Xion.**

"**T_T Kairi.. Namine.." Xion menangis tersedu-sedu.**

"**XION! Ya ampun! Ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Namine sambil memeluk Xion dan mengelus-elus punggungnya.**

"**Ada apa Xion? Bisa kamu ceritakan kepada kami?"**

"**Ri.. Riku-senpai.." Xion mulai bercerita.**

"**Kenapa dengan Riku-senpai?" tanya Kairi.**

"**D-dia.."**

"**Dia kenapa?"**

"**HUAA! DIA SUDAH PUNYA KEKASIH!"**

"**HEEE?" Kairi dan Namine terkejut.**

"**HUAA! HILANG SUDAH KESEMPATANKU BERSAMA DIA! HUAAA!" Xion memeluk kedua sahabatnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.**

"**Sudahlah Xion! Kalau dia memang jodohmu. . . Dia tak akan pergi jauh. Kan cinta itu belum tentu sejati? Mungkin saja cewek tadi itu memang pacarnya, tapi belum tentu dia akan menjadi istri dari Riku-senpai kan? Mungkin saja itu kamu Xion!" seru Namine.**

"**Iya! Betul kata Namine! Pacarnya Riku-senpai mungkin hanya sementara bersama Riku-senpai, tapi mungkin saja kau bisa bersama Riku-senpai selamanya!" tambah Kairi.**

"**Hiks.. Hiks.. Makasih guys.." kata Xion menghapus air matanya.**

"**Iya, sama-sama, Xion.. Ayo, kita pulang. Besok adalah hari besar kita di sini."**

"**Iya betul apa yang dikatakan Kairi! Karena besok kita akan!"**

"**Menjadi salah satu siswi di DIIHS! YEEEE!" teriak mereka kompak.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Eh eh Kai! Lihat!" seru Namine riang sambil memperlihatkan majalah yang ia bawa.**

"**Eh? Apa itu Nam?" Kairi penasaran apa yang ada di majalah yang di bawa Namine.**

"**Lihat! Inikan Hamuko Hibarashi! Temanku dulu waktu di Port Island! Dan lihat-lihat! Dia berpacaran dengan Actor terkenal, Minato Arisato! Oh aku bahagia sekali! Tapi masih ada lagi berita bagusnya! Lihat ini Kai! Aqua-nee terpilih dalam lomba Master Chef! XD."**

"**Wah! Iya-iya! Minato juga idolaku! Dan dia berpacaran dengan sahabatmu dulu, benar-benar hebat!" Kairi berseru senang.**

"**Eh, benarkah? Selamat untuk Aqua-nee! Aku tahu kalau dia itu emang jago masak!" seru Xion.**

"**Tapi kok dia gak bilang ikut Master Chef ya?" tanya Kairi.**

"**Ehehhe, thanks Kai, dan tahukah kamu? Kalau Hamuko dan Minato itu sekarang akan bersekolah di DIIHS? Iya juga Kai? Kenapa nee gak mengasih tau kita ya?" tanya Namine.**

"**Itu semua surprise buat kalian!" seru Aqua dari pintu rumah.**

"**Hey lihat! Nee memakai topi Master Chef dan celemeknya! Hebattt!" seru Xion.**

"**Eheheh, thanks, dan satu lagi berita bagus dari nee-san!" seru Aqua riang.**

"**Apa itu?" tanya Xion, Namine, dan Kairi.**

"**Nee diterima bekerja di salah satu hotel bintang lima sebagai kepala kokinya!" **

"**WAAAA! SELAMAT NEE!" **

"**Dan untungnya," kata Aqua, "hotel itu tempat Terra bekerja juga!"**

"**Cieeeeeee... Cuit cuit!" **

"**Pantes nee kemaren seneng banget gituu!" goda Xion.**

"**Ahahaha XDD!"**

"**Ahahah.. Oh ya, gimana Kairi tesnya?" tanya Aqua.**

"**Dia peringkat pertama dan nilainya sama seperti Namine!" jawab Xion.**

"**Wah! Hebat! Selamat Kai!"**

"**Edan Nee tau nggak! Namine kan sedang dikejar-kejar tiga cowok ganteng lohh!" Xion melirik Namine.**

"**Eehhh nggak! Xion kamu bohong!" seru Namine sambil melempari Xion bantalnya.**

"**Ahahah! Sudahlah, kalian bertiga itu emang jago memikat pria!"**

"**AQUA-NEE!" **

"**Ahahah, iya iya.. Sudah kih, tidur, sudah malam."**

"**Okay!" Kairi, Namine, dan Xion kemudia ke kamar mereka masing-masing.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

**TOK TOK**

"**Siapa?"**

"**Ini aku Kai, Namine. Boleh masuk?"**

"**Oh.. Masuk aja, Nam."**

"**Aku mau tanya sesuatu ke kamu? Kamu beneran gak suka sama Sora-senpai?" tanya Namine ke Kairi.**

"**Um.. Aku.." jawab Kairi, "Belom mengenal dia terlalu jauh. Mungkin.. Kalo aku dah mengenal dia lebih dekat, aku bisa menyadari perasaanku sama dia."**

"**Owh. . . Kalo aku suka sama Sora-senpai gimana?"**

"_**Eheheheh, dengan begini aku bisa mengetahui isi hatinya Kairi ke Sora-senpai**_**." kata Namine dalam hati.**

"**Hmm.. Jujur, kalau aku udah jadi teman dekatnya aku bakal cemburu. Tapi.. Kalo aku masih kayak begini, aku biarin aja." **

"**Oohhhh. . . . Ya sudahlah thanks Kai! Tapi kamu gak bakal cemburu kan?" kata Namine meyakinkan Kairi, "Kai, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu ya. Sampai ketemu lagi besok!" seru Namine sambil berjalan keluar.**

"**Iya.. Tapi awas kali aku dah jadi teman dekatnya. Aku gak segan-segan tinju kamu!" Kairi melempar bantalnya ke Namine.**

**HUP!**

"**Ahahah sipp deh Kai! Good Night Kai!" seru Namine sambil melemparkan bantalnya Kairi.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hei, Kairi!" seru Sora ketika sampai di DIIHS.**

"**Oh, hei, Sora-senpai," balas Kairi, "ohayou."**

"**Ohayou."**

"**Hai Sora-senpai, Ventus-senpai, Roxas-senpai, Vanitas-senpai, dan Riku-senpai. Selamat pagi." seru Namine riang sambil tersenyum.**

"**Selamat pagi juga Namine!" jawab para senpai-senpai ini kompak.**

"**=) Wah Sora-senpai seperti biasa ya, yang paling bersinar di antara yang lain!" Namine tersenyum.**

"**Maksudnya?" tanya Sora.**

"**Paling heboh di setiap saat alias Rempong! XD!"**

**GUBRAKKK!**

"**Kirain yang paling ganteng!" seru Sora narsis dan menghasilkan timpukan kertas dari saudara-saudaranya.**

"**Huuuuuuuuu yee lo ganteng jika dilihat dari menara Eiffel make sedotan dan tuh sedotan dah kotor lagi!" seru Roxas dan Ventus berbarengan.**

"**Zzz..." Sora hanya cemberut.**

"**Oh ya, Kairi mau masuk kelas?" Kali ini Sora berbalik menghadap Kairi.**

"**Yup!" Kairi berseru senang.**

"**Mari kuantar ke kelasmu!"**

"**Eh! Gak usah senpai! Aku bisa cari sendiri!"**

"**Udah, daripada kamu kesesat entar telat masuk?"**

"**Um.. Okey deh."**

"**Oh ya! Aku antar Kairi ke kelasnya dulu ya!" seru Sora pada yang lain, "Rox, antar noh si Namine ke kelasnya, ato Ventus, ato Vanitas! Dah!" Sora meninggalkan saudaranya dan mengantar Kairi ke kelasnya. Kairi hanya tersenyum saat meninggalkan Namine dan Xion.**

"**Hmm. . . Namine biar kami antar ke kelasmu." seru Roxas dan mendapat anggukkan dari Ventus dan Vanitas.**

"**Boleh nih senpai? Aku takut mengganggu kalian nanti." seru Namine.**

"**Gapapa, kamu gak mengganggu kok." seru Ventus dengan senyum.**

"**Ya, lagipula ini kewajiban kami sebagai anggota OSIS." seru Vanitas.**

"**Hmmm oke deh, terima kasih senpai. Xion aku ke kelas duluan ya!" seru Namine.**

"**Good Luck sama Riku-senpai." lanjutnya sambil berbisik terus pergi bersama Roxas, Ventus, dan Vanitas.**

"**Hm!" Xion mengangguk.**

"**Baiklah, sebagai ketua OSIS," Riku menggenggam tangan Xion, "aku antar kau ke kelasmu."**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Terima kasih senpai sudah mengantarkanku sampai ke sini =)" kata Namine mengucapkan terima kasih ke senpai-senpainya.**

"**Ya, sama-sama Nam." seru Roxas.**

"**Kami ke kelas dulu ya!" seru Vanitas.**

"**Byee Nami-chan!" seru Ventus.**

**Dan mereka bertiga bertiga pun pergi berlalu.**

"**Hey! Kenalkan aku Olatte!" seru seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat.**

"**Aku Namine!"**

"**Hey! Aku Sakura, dan mereka temanku Sasuke dan Naruto!"**

"**Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, aku Namine."**

**Dan suasana di kelas Namine pun menjadi ramai akibat murid-murid yang saling berkenalan.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Um... Terima kasih, Riku-senpai." kata Xion masuk ke kelasnya.**

"**Yup, sama-sama." Riku pun meninggalkan Xion dan menuju ke kelasnya.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Nah, ini kelasmu!" seru Sora.**

"**Wah.. Rapi juga." Kairi kagum melihat kelasnya.**

"**Dulu ini juga kelasku."**

"**Benarkah? Oh ya, terima kasih senpai."**

"**Yup, sama-sama!"**

**Sora pun meninggalkan Kairi untuk pergi ke kelasnya. Kairi masuk ke kelasnya, dan seperti biasa, dia berkenalan dengan banyak murid lain.**

"**Wah! Kau pasti gadis peringkat satu gelombang dua!" seru seorang laki-laki.**

"**Um.. Hai, aku Kairi."**

"**Aku Tsukiko, ini temanku. Yoh, Kanata, dan Suzuya." **

"**Salam kenal!"**

"**Salam kenal juga!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Naminee!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut merah.**

"**Eehh kamu pasti! Hamukoo! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" seru Namine.**

"**Iya! Kamu sudah tahu beritanya?"**

"**Sudah! Selamat ya atas hubungan kalian!"**

"**Ahaha sama-sama. Hey itu Minato! Biar kuperkenalkan kamu dengan teman-teman Personaku yang lain!" seru Hamuko sambil memanggil teman-temannya.**

"**Persona?"  
>"Iya itu nama grub kami."<strong>

"**Ooohhh..."**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**XION!" **

"**Eh? Siapa itu? RIN! LEN!"**

"**Waah! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!"**

"**Kamu makin tinggi saja!"**

"**Ahahaha! Kamu juga! Tambah kurus! XD"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~ (SKIP TIME – ISTIRAHAT)**

"**Wah, makanan buatanmu enak juga ya, Kairi!" seru Kanata.  
>"Ah, biasa aja!" Kairi tersenyum.<br>"Eh, Kai, gimana sih ceritanya kamu mau masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanya Tsukiko.  
>"Hmm.. Enak aja sekolahnya. Bersih, rapi, citranya terjaga, kan enak sekolah di sekolah kayak gitu, contohnya di DIIHS ini." jawab Kairi.<br>"Wah, sama kayak aku!" seru Suzuya.  
>"Ahahah.. Oh ya, aku masuk ke kelas duluan ya, mau ngecek sesuatu."<br>"Okey! Bye Kairi!"  
>Kairi pun langsung masuk ke kelasnya.<br>"Hei, itu Kairi!" seru Sora yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Namine, "Kairi!"  
>"Huh? Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku. Tapi siapa ya?"<br>"Kairi!"  
>"Eh, Suara itu.. Sora-senpai!"<strong>

"**Hey Kairi!" sapa Namine.  
>"Hey juga Namine!" sapa Kairi.<br>"Ehehehe..." Sora nyengir.  
>"Hey Kairi mau kemana?" tanya Namine.<strong>

"**Um.. Mau masuk kelas.. Ngecek sesuatu.." jawab Kairi.**

"**Owh O.O" Sora dan Namine berr "oooooo" ria.  
>"Ya sudah ya Kai kami pergi dulu dah. . ." Dan akhirnya Namine dan Sora pun pergi.<strong>

"**Huh..." Kairi hanya mendesah, "Aku harap.. Aku bisa jadi Namine.."  
>Kairi pun hanya menaiki tangga dengan setengah lesu dan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba..<br>**

**BRAK!  
><strong>

"**Aduh!"  
>"Sorry!"<br>Kairi ditabrak seseorang tak dikenal. Ia pun berusaha berdiri. Seketika itu juga, datang Riku.  
>"Hey, Kairi!"<br>"Oh, hai, Riku-senpai."**

"**Kamu ada waktu?"  
>"Um.. Ada. Memangnya mau ngapain?"<br>"Aku mau ngundang kamu ke ruang OSIS."  
>"Hee?"<strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hey itu mereka!" seru Roxas melihat dua orang yang ia kenal.  
>"Hey guys!" sapa Sora ke dua saudaranya.<br>"Hey Namine!" sapa Ventus ke Namine.  
>"Hey juga Senpai!"<strong>

"**Hey Namine sini ayo kita duduk." seru Ventus sambil membersihkan kursi taman.  
>"Ahah thanks senpai."<br>"You're welcome Nami-chan." Dan mereka berlima pun mengobrol di taman DIIHS.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ruang OSIS ini?" tanya Riku.**

"**Hmm.. Bersih, rapi.." jawab kairi.**

"**Baguslah. Ini, dari Bu Minnie."**

"**Bu.. Minnie?"**

"**Yup. Wakil Kepala Sekolah."**

"**Apa ini?"**

"**Buka saja."**

**Kairi membuka surat itu. Ia terkejut ketika mengetahui isinya.**

"**Permohonan menjadi sekretaris OSIS?"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Ahahaha ini keren!" seru Namine riang.**

"**Benarkan sudah kami bilang bahwa permainan ini seru!" senyum Ventus merekah melihat Namine bahagia dan tertawa bersamanya.**

"**Aku kira game ini hanya bisa dimainkan saat tahun baru saja!" **

"**Oohh tidak juga! Karena game itu tidak ada yang memutuskan kapan harus kita mainkan!" jelas Roxas kepada Namine.**

"**Yaa selama kita suka dengan game itu yaaa mainkanlah!" lanjut Sora menyelesaikan penjelasan Roxas.**

"**Ooohhhh gitu! Kalo begitu kapan-kapan kita main bersama lagi ya!" senyum Namine merekah karena mendapat anggukkan dari si kembar empat.**

"**Oh ya! Ada sesuatu dari Minnie-sensei ini." seru Vanitas sambil memberi Namine sebuah amplop.**

"**Apa ini?"**

"**Buka saja!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Bagaimana Kairi?"**

"**Um.. Tapi.. Kau serius? Aku.. Menjadi sekretaris OSIS?"**

"**Yup. Bu Minnie mempercayakan tugas itu padamu."**

"**Tapi.. Riku-senpai.."**

"**Kamulah orang yang pantas menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS." **

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Wahhh! Aku akan menjadi salah satu anggota OSIS! Dan aku akan bekerja sama dengan kalian, senpai! Ini kerenn!" seru Namine girang. Tak terada ia pun berlompat-lompat.**

"**Ahahha selamat ya Nam!"**

"**Thanks senpai! Mohon bantuannya!"**

"**Ya, ahahah!"**

"**Lihat dia! Mentang-mentang murid baru dan sudah kenal dengan Prince kita dia malah senang-senang di sana!" seru seorang murid bernama Sasame di sisi lain taman.**

"**Sabar Sasame!"**

"**Bagaimana harus sabar Izanami!"**

"**Diam Sasame! Benar yang dikatakan Izanami, kita lihat saja nanti. Cewek kecil itu akan menerima balasannya."**

"**Ya, kau benar Karin. Ahahha!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Senpai.."**

"**Kau mau, Kairi?"**

"**Umm.. Baiklah."**

"**Bagus! Mulai besok kau bisa langsung bergabung, waktunya sehabis pulang sekolah."**

"**Baiklah senpai! Terima kasih.. Dan.. Mohon bantuannya!"**

"**Grr.. Cewek itu! Bisa-bisanya dia deketin Riku!" seru Mayu.**

"**Argh! Aku heran kenapa Riku-senpai memilih murid baru itu! Padahal kau yang pacarnya!" seru Deidara.**

"**Kita harus membalasnya! Lihat saja cewek itu! Sok banget deketin pacar orang!"**

**KRINGG KRIINGGG!**

"**Ah! Sudah bell senpai! Namine mohon diri! Namine harus ke kelas sekarang! Sampai jumpa lagi senpai!" Namine pun berlari memasuki DIIHS menuju kelasnya.**

"**Ya sama-sama Nami-chan!"**

"**Hati-hati!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hey kamu!"**

"**Eh. Saya?" tanya Namine kepada seorang cewek.**

"**Ya kamu! Jangan sok gak tau deh! Kita peringatin lo jangan pernah deketin para Prince kami!" seru Sasame dan Karin.**

"**Prince? Prince siapa?" tanya Namine lugu.**

"**Yaa mereka tadi yang bareng dengan lo di taman!" seru Izanami.**

"**Maksudnya! Senpai tadi!"**

"**Iya! Lo harus jauhin mereka! Karena mereka cocoknya dengan kami! Idih apaan lo! Cewek kampung, miskin, kotor lagi! Sana pergi!" teriak Karin mencaci maki.**

"**Udah sana pergi!" kata Sasame mendorong Namine.**

"**Ba-baik!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Aww!" Kairi ditabrak seseorang.**

"**Oh, maafkan aku, SEKRETARIS OSIS! Ahahah!" Deidara dan Mayu tertawa mengejek. Kairi hanya menggigit bibir.**

"**Mereka berulah lagi." kata Yoh.**

"**Mereka?" Kairi bingung.**

"**Ya. Deidara dan Mayu, PRINCESS OF NOISY GIRL." jelas Kanata.**

"**Sudahlah, biarkan saja, ayo kita duduk saja!" sahut Tsukiko.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Naminee!"**

"**Hamuko!"**

"**Ohhh syukurlah aku mencarimu dari tadi!"  
>"Mencariku?"<strong>

"**Namine! Aku bangga denganmu!"**

"**! Memangnya ada apa sih?"**

"**Naminee! Kamu sungguh hebat! Kamu bisa memikat para Pangeran itu!" seru Olette yang ikut bergabung dengan Hamuko dan Namine.**

"**Pangeran? Jangan-jangan maksudmu Sora-senpai dkk?"**

"**Iya Nam! Mereka itu adalah Pangeran Negeri ini dan juga Pangeran DIIHS!" seru Hamuko.**

"**Apaaaa!" Namine kaget tak percaya bahwa Sora dan saudaranya itu adalah seorang pangeran sungguhan.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Baiklah! Kita mulai mengerjakan soal-soal berikut ini!: seru Bu Daisy, "Bagaimana kalau kita tantang Mayu dan murid baru kita, Kairi?"**

"**YAA!" seluruh murid berseru senang.**

"**Um.. Aku tak yakin.." Kairi berbisik pada Tsukiko.**

"**Tak apa, aku percaya Mayu bisa dibawahmu!" Tsukiko memberi semangat.**

"**Baiklah, Mayu dan Kairi, silahkan maju!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Kwakkk! Kalian duduk di tempat masing-masing kwakkk!" seru Pak Donald yang tiba-tiba datang memasuki ruangan.**

**Dan semua murid pun kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dan Pak Donald mulai mengajar.**

"**Buka buku kalian! Kita akan bla bla bla. . . ."**

"**Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa Roxas-senpai, Ventus-senpai, Vanitas-senpai, Riku-senpai, dan Sora-senpai itu. . . Adalah Pangeran!" gumam Namine pada dirinya sendiri.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Ah! Gawat!" Mayu menepuk keningnya, "Kenapa aku bisa lupa!"**

**Kairi tetap mengerjakan soal dengan tenang.**

"**Baiklah, kita lihat hasilnya!" seru Bu Daisy.**

"**Hei! Jawaban Kairi benar!" seru Kanata.**

"**Yup! Jawaban Mayu kurang!" seru Suzuya.**

"**Hmm.. Sepertinya kalian berdua benar," Bu Daisy memperhatikan, "Kairi yang benar!"**

"**HORE!" Tsukiko dan ketiga kawannya bersorak gembira.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~ (SKIP TIME – PULANG SEKOLAH)**

"**Kairi!" Xion berteriak menuju Kairi.**

"**Eh, Xion?"  
>"Aku gak percaya pada pendengaranku!"<strong>

"**Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"**

"**Kau akan menjadi sekretaris OSIS dan Namine juga jadi anggotanya? Apakah itu benar?"**

"**Eh.. Namine juga?"**

"**Hey guys!" seru Namine.**

"**Hai!" sapa Sora, Ventus, Vanitas, dan Roxas ke Kairi dan Xion.**

"**Oh, hai, senpai-senpai.." Kairi membungkukkan badannya, "Oh ya, aku.. Um.. Ke perpustakaan dulu ya."**

"**Eh.. Kamu gak ikut makan siang sama kita?" tanya Ventus.**

"**Um.. Gak usah senpai. Aku.. Belom lapar.. Aku pergi dulu ya, bye.." Kairi langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, tempat perpustakaan.**

"**Hmm.. Ada yang aneh sama dia." pikir Xion.**

"**Hmm entahlah," Namine menaikkan bahunya, "Hey Xion! Aku dan senpai pergi duluan ya. . . Ada urusan dengan OSIS bye!" pamit Namine pada Xion.**

"**Bye Xion-chan." seru Sora dan ketiga saudara kembarnya sambil berjalan.**

"**Bye!" seru Xion.**

"**Hmm.. Aku latian dengan Rin dan Len saja di Gym Olahraga." Xion pun turun menuju ke Gym Olahraga.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

**TOK TOK**

"**Masuk!" suruh Riku yang kebetulan juga berada di ruangan itu.**

"**Ada apa Nam, Sora, Ventus, Vanitas, Roxas?" tanya Riku.**

"**Kami kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas!" seru Sora.**

"**Owwhh! Kalau begitu Sora dan Namine tolong bereskat arsip-arsip OSIS yang kebetulan ada di perpustakaan." suruh Riku.**

"**Baik!" Sora dan Namine pun pergi.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

**Kairi sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Tiba-tiba, dia berpikir. "Hmm.. Kenapa ya, kalau liat Sora-senpai dan Namine aku selalu ingin menjauhi mereka? Apa.."**

"**Hei kau!" Deidara muncul tiba-tiba.**

"**Eh.. Kau?"**

"**Maaf ya, tapi ini tempat dudukku!" Deidara mendorong Kairi dengan kasar.**

"**Huh! Tak apa, aku bisa duduk di tempat lain!" kata Kairi. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela.**

"**Ohook ohook!" Namine terbatuk-batuk di sisi lain perpustakaan.**

"**Hati-hati Nam, pake ini disini memang banyak debunya." seru Sora khawatir sambil memberikan Namine masker. **

"**Hmm... Thanks senpai." Namine tersenyum dan Sora membalas senyumannya.**

"**Kamu itu lucu! Nah, okay, ayo kita kerjakan tugas ini." seru Sora sambil memberikan tugas-tugasnya.**

"**Oke deh senpai!"**

"**Eh? Suara itu.." Kairi menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia menemukan Sora dan Namine tertawa ria mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Ia lalu menoleh kembali ke arah bukunya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah.**

"**Lupakan, Kairi! Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Sora-senpai!" Kairi memukul dadanya.**

**BRUK**

"**Hati-hati Namine!" seru Sora sambil memegang tangannya Namine.**

"**Kamu gapapa?" lanjutnya khawatir.**

"**Aku gapapa senpai, thanks." Namine tersenyum. Tak sadar ternyata matanya tertuju kepada Kairi. "Ah! Kairi!"**

**Kairi tak memedulikan panggilan namine. Ia menutup matanya. "Kerjakan saja tugasmu, Kairi!" katanya dalam hati.**

"**Kairi!" teriak Namine memanggil Kairi, "Aneh kenapa dia?"**

"**Mungkin hanya tidak mendengar teriakkanmu saja Nam, sudah ayo kita kerjakan tugas ini!" seru Sora riang sambil memulai kembali ke tugasnya.**

"**Hmm baiklah senpai!"**

**Kairi menggenggam pensilnya erat-erat. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba menangis.**

"**Astaga! Kairi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kairi menghapus air matanya, dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Wah, itu hebat, Xion!" seru Rin, "Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu melakukan gerakan itu!"**

"**Ah.. Benarkah?"**

"**Yup! Kau lebih hebat daripada yang dulu!"**

"**Oh thanks Rin!"**

"**Sama-sama! =D"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~ (SKIP TIME – DI RUMAH)**

"**Ahaha ternyata Sora-senpai dan yang lain itu memiliki sifat yang menyenangkan!" jelas Namine ketika ia dan kedua kawannya sedang berkumpul di dalam kamarnya.**

"**Oh benarkah? Aku tak percaya si jingkrak coklat itu baik." tolak Xion.**

"**Benar Xion! Malahan dia memberikan kita Strawberry Cheesecake!" seru Namine sambil memperlihatkan kotak kue.**

"**Wow! Ternyata di makhluk coklat itu baik!"**

"**Benarkan! Ahahha makanya jangan lihat orang dari luarnya, tapi harus dari dalamnya! Oh ya, tahukah kalian kalau Sora-senpai dan saudara-saudaranya itu adalah Pangeran!"**

"**Pangeran?" tanya Kairi, tentu saja masih dalam keadaan lesu.**

"**Iya Kai! Ternyata Sora-senpai dan saudara-saudaranya itu adalah seorang pangeran. Dan mereka adalah anak dari Raja dan Ratu disini." jelas Namine ke Kairi dan Xion.**

"**Owwhh hebat! Dan hey, kenapa kamu terlihat bahagia?" tanya Xion.**

"**Yaaa karena aku baru saja ditembak dengan cowok yang aku suka." jawab Namine dengan wajah memerah.**

"**Aahhh pasti salah sau dari pangeran itu!" Xion cekikikan dan berhasil membuat Namine salah tingkah.**

"**Ahah tebakkanku ternyata benar XD!"**

**Kairi terkejut. "Aku masuk ke kamarku dulu ya, aku denger sepertinya Hpku berbunyi. Bye!"**

"**Ta-tapi Kai!" **

**Terlambat, Kairi sudah kembali ke kamarnya.**

"**Kenapa dia?"**

"**Aku nggak tahu Xion, tapi yang kutahu aku khawatir dengannya."**

"**Sudahlah, paling besok juga baikkan."**

"**Semoga."**

"**Terus-terus Nam! Kamu terima gak?"**

"**Belum aku jawab."**

"**Yaaaa =.= aku sih berharapnya jawabanmu itu iya."**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Apakah mungkin.. Sora-senpai.. Yang menembak Namine.." pikir Kairi.**

"**Ah! Lupakan saja! Dan.. Sebagai adik kelasnya, mungkin aku akan berikan Sora-senpai hadiah."**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Namine!" sapa Sora ke Namine.**

"**Ah senpai! Ada apa?" tanya Namine.**

"**Ini!" seru Sora sambil memberikan Namine hadiah.**

"**Apa ini?"**

"**Buka saja." Namine pun membuka hadiah dari Sora.**

"**Waahhhhhh hebat! Tiket nonton bioskop untuk berdua!" seru Namine riang.**

"**Ahahahah syukurlah kalau kamu suka. Ini adalah hadiah untuk cewek spesial sepertimu." seru Sora.**

**Kairi yang tiba-tiba melihat kejadian itu langsung bersembunyi. Ia menggenggam erat hadiah yang ingin dia berikan pada Sora.**

"**Aku taruh di mejanya saja." Ia pun menuju kelas Sora.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Wah, si Sora mana?" tanya Vanitas.**

"**Mana kutau." Ventus mengangkat bahunya, "Oh, hey, itu Kairi! Hai, Kairi!"**

"**Oh. Ohayou, senpai."**

"**Ada apa perlu ke mari?"**

"**Um.. Bisa kau beritahu aku di mana meja Sora-senpai?"**

"**Oh. Itu, di depan papan tulis."**

"**Oh, trims, senpai." Kairi menuju ke meja Sora, lalu menaruh hadiahnya di laci meja Sora, lalu pergi.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Iya senpai, aku masih bingung jawabannya." suara Namine menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang kosong.**

"**Hmmm memang kamu gak punya perasaan ke aku?" tanya Sora ke Namine.**

"**Hmmm. . . Gimana ya senpai?"**

"**Ayolah! Aku gak sabar pengen dengar jawabannya!"  
>"Hmm. . . Iya senpai! Aku suka dengan senpai!" seru Namine lantang sambil tersenyum.<strong>

"**Horreee! Akhirnyaa!" senyum Sora merekah, ia bahagia dengan jawaban dari Namine.**

**Tak terasa jika Sora sekarang sedang memeluk Namine, dan itu membuat wajah Namine memerah.**

**Kairi yang baru turun dari kelas Sora, melihat dan mendengar semua kejadian itu. Entah kenapa, ia tiba-tiba menangis. Lalu, dia berlari menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah.**

"**Sora-senpai.. Namine.. Selamat untuk kalian berdua..."**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hmmm. . . Senpai." Sora tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya, karena Namine memanggilnya.**

"**Ada apa Namine?" tanya Sora lugu.**

"**Seenpai. . Emm peluk?" kata Namine sedikit canggung ke Sora.**

**Sora pun menyadari apa yang terjadi, dengan malu dia melepaskan pelukkannya dari Namine.**

"**Maaf Nam, aku terlalu bahagia." seru Sora meminta maaf sambil mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.**

"**Ya gapapa senpai. . . Sebaiknya kita ke Taman karena kita ada janji dengan Roxas-senpai, Ventus-senpai, dan Vanitas-senpai =)" seru Namine blushing.**

"**Ahahhaa baiklah Namine-chan, pangeran akan mengantarkan princess sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat." seru Sora sambil menggenggam tangan Namine. Dan responnya adalah tawa Namine yang keluar.**

**Sementara itu, Kairi masih menangis di halaman sekolah, padahal sebentar lagi kelasnya akan dimulai.**

"**Kairi! Kairi!" seru Tsukiko mencari-cari Kairi.**

"**Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Yoh.**

"**Belom." jawab Kanata.**

"**Dia sepertinya tidak ada di manapun!" seru Suzuya.**

**KRINGGG!**

"**Astaga! Sudah bel!" seru Suzuya.**

"**Kita tak punya waktu mencarinya!" ujar Tsukiko.**

"**Ayo masuk, kita cari dia nanti!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Ahahhahaha eh sudah bel!" seru Namine.**

"**Iya! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas kita masing-masing!" seru Ventus.**

"**Iya sebaiknya begitu, kami duluan ya Nam bye!" pamit Roxas dan saudara-saudaranya.**

"**Byee senpai." Namine pun meninggalkan taman dan menuju ke arah gedung sekolah. Tanpa di sengaja, ekor mata Namine melihat Kairi yang sepertinya sedang bersedih.**

"**Kairi! Kamu kenapa?" seru Namine khawatir kepada Kairi.**

**Kairi menghapus air matanya. "Aku.. Gapapa.." katanya, "Selamat atas hubunganmu."**

"**Ka-kamu tau dari mana Kai? Padahal aku belum mengasih tahumu! Tapi, thanks Kai!" Namine tersenyum.**

"**Jelas aku tahu," Kairi memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Aku kan.. Sahabatmu.. Oh ya, Namine.. Bisakah kamu tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku butuh udara segar."**

"**Eh tapi ini sudah bel masuk Kai! Kamu gak bela. . ." **

**Ucapan Namine terpotong dengan Kairi yang sudah memasang pose puppy eyesnya.**

"**Ahhh baiklah Kai, aku duluan ya. Bye!" Kemudian, Namine pun meninggalkan Kairi di sana sendirian.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~ (SKIP TIME – PULANG SEKOLAH)**

"**Sor, ngumul di tempat biasa ya!" seru Roxas.**

"**Yup! Tenang saja!" seru Sora. Ia kembali merapikan mejanya, tiba-tiba ia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil warna merah di lacinya.**

"**Huh? Apa ini?" Ia membuka kotak itu.**

"**Kalung? Eh.. Ada surat." Sora lalu membaca surat itu.**

_**Selamat, Sora-senpai. Kudoakan kau selalu bisa bersamanya. Ini hadiah untuk hubunganmu.**_

"**Hmm.. Siapa yang mengirimkannya? Kenapa dia bisa tahu?"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Naminee!" teriak seseorang yang Namine kenal, ia adalah Xion yang tadi meneriakkinya.**

"**Xion?" dengan cepat Xion langsung memeluk Namine.**

"**Namine! Selamat! Akhirnya kamu bisa berbahagia!" seru Xion girang.**

"**Ahahahah thanks Xi, kudoakan supaya kamu pun bisa sepertiku saat ini!"**

"**Thanks Nam! Lo emang teman gue, eh kita ke kelasnya Kairi yuk!" ajak Xion ke Namine.**

"**Hmm oke deh ayo!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Kairi!" seru Xion ketika sampai di kelas Kairi.**

"**Eh? Nyari Kairi ya?" tanya Tsukiko.**

"**Yup!"**

"**Um.. Maaf, tapi.. Kairi sudah pulang duluan."**

"**A-apa?"**

"**Tadi dia bilang suruh ijinin dia ke Riku-senpai karena gak bisa ikut OSIS, kalo kalian datang nyari dia."**

"**Yaahhhh." Namine kecewa.**

"**Thanks ya, kalo begitu kami duluan. . ." Xion dan Namine pun pergi meninggalkan kelas Kairi.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~ (SKIP TIME – DI RUMAH)**

"**Tadaima!" teriak Namine.**

"**Okaeri, eh tumben pulangnya malam. Mang habis darimana?" sapa dan tanya Xion ke Namine.**

"**Tadi habis jalan-jalan ke Bioskop. Oh ya, kok rumah sepi, Xi?"**

"**Hmm. . Nee kan kerja, kalo Kairi. . . Dia di kamarnya Nam."**

"**Owh. . . Hmm. . . Hey gimana kalo kita ke kamarnya Kairi. Kita tanya kenapa dia jadi agak menjauhi kita gimana?"**

"**Ok! Ayo!"**

**TOK TOK!**

"**Kairi! Buka pintunya! Kami mau bicara!" seru Xion.**

"**Aku mau sendiri!" Kairi berteriak dari dalam.**

"**Kai! Ini serius!"**

"**Aku nggak peduli! Aku mau sendiri!"**

"**Kai! Kalau kamu gak mau buka pintunya, aku dobrak!"  
>"Kalau kalian dobrak pintunya, kalian bukan temanku lagi!"<strong>

"**Kairi!"**

"**Leave me alone!"**

"**Kairi! Kamu kenapa? Apa ini semua karena aku berpacaran dengannya?" teriak Namine dari luar.**

"**. . . ."**

"**Kairi! Please jelaskan ke aku! Jika kamu memang suka dengannya! Aku rela dia buat kamu! Tapi! Please jangan jauhin kami seperti ini! Kamu membuat kami khawatir!"**

"**Bukan karena Sora-senpai! Aku cuma pingin sendiri!" seru Kairi.**

"**KAIRI!" seru Namine dan Xion berbarengan.**

"**TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"**

"**Nggak ada gunanya Nam, dia gak mau ngomong sama kita." Xion menggigit bibir.**

"**I-iya Xion!" Namine mengiyakan jawaban Xion sambil menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hey, Sora! Lo ngapain di situ? Kayak orang di mabuk asmara aja!" oceh Ventus.**

"**Takdir gue emang gak selamanya buruk!" Sora berseru senang.**

"**Oh boy =.=" Ventus menepuk keningnya.**

"**Eh, tapi ada yang aneh tadi di meja gue!"**

"**Hee? Apa maksud lo?" tanya Vanitas.**

"**Tadi.." Sora mengeluarkan kotak merah itu, "Ini ada di meja gue."**

"**Oh! Jadi itu sebabnya!" seru Ventus.**

"**Eh?"**

"**Iya, tadi Kairi nanya sama gue dan Van di mana meja lo."**

"**Ternyata dia mau naro itu." sambung Vanitas.**

"**Owh ternyata Kairi baik juga ya." senyum Sora mengembang.**

"**Hey inget lo udah punya Namine, jangan berpaling hati ke Kairi!" kata Roxas mengingatkan.**

"**Yee gue juga tau, udah ye gue ke kamar dulu."**

"**Yeee tuh anak =="**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hmm. . . Ucappin thanks ah ke Kairi." gumam Sora di kamarnya**

_**To : Kairi**_

_**Thanks Kai, lo emang cewek yang perhatian. Thanks atas ucapannya, oh ya, besok kita temuan di halaman belakang gimana?**_

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Aku nggak akan peduli lagi." gumam Kairi. Tiba-tiba, HPnya berbunyi.**

"**Huh? Sora-senpai?"**

**Ia membaca pesan itu.**

"**Dia orang yang baik. Aku.. Gak bisa menolak tawarannya."**

**ADEGAN SMS SORA – KAIRI**

_**To : Sora-senpai**_

_**Um.. Baiklah.**_

_**To : Kairi**_

_**Ya, besok kutunggu sepulang sekolah. Good Night Kairi.**_

_**To : Sora-senpai**_

_**Um.. Baiklah, selamat malam juga senpai.**_

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hmm. . . . Aku harus bicara dengan Kairi! Dan Sora!"**

_**To : Kairi**_

_**Kairi, kamu gapapa? Aku... Aku minta maaf kalau aku punya salah ke kamu.**_

_**To : Sora**_

_**Senpai, besok kita bisa bicara nggak?**_

**ADEGAN SMS NAMINE – KAIRI**

_**To : Namine**_

_**Kamu gak punya salah apapun kok. Tapi, baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu. Aku maafkan.**_

_**To : Kairi**_

_**Thanks Kai, semoga kamu gak marah lagi sama aku.**_

_**To : Namine**_

_**Yup .**_

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

**Sora tersenyum melihat balasan SMS Kairi. Ketika ia mau menaruh HPnya, HPnya berbunyi lagi.**

**ADEGAN SMS SORA – NAMINE**

_**To : Namine**_

_**Tentulah, besok di gerbang jam delapan kutunggu. Sudah malam, Nami-chan, senpai tidur ya. Good Night, Beautiful Dream.**_

_**To : Sora**_

_**Ok senpai! Good night too, have a nice dream.**_

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~ (ESOK HARI)**

"**Waaa! Rox! Beliin gue pulsa! Abis nieh cuy!" seru Sora.**

"**Enak aja =.=" beli sendiri!" seru Roxas.**

"**Emangnya lo habis ngapain sampe pulsa lo abis?" tanya Ventus.**

"**Hmmm ini habis SMS-an sama Namine." cengir Sora.**

"**Aaahhhhhh dasar!" seru Vanitas.**

"**Udah yok kita ke sekolah nanti telat!" seru Riku dari luar rumah.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Kairi!" seru Tsukiko.**

"**Eh? Tsukiko? Ada apa?"**

"**Nih! Dari Riku-senpai! Tugas OSIS!"**

**Kairi membaca tugasnya. "Eh? Menandatangani surat! Bukankah itu tugas Riku-senpai!"**

"**Nggak tau deh, tapi tadi dia suruh aku ngasih itu ke kamu."**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Namine disini!" seru Sora setelah melihat Namine di gerbang sekolah.**

"**Senpai!" Namine pun mendekati Sora, dan mereka berbincang-bincang sampai tak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan ruang OSIS.**

**SREKKK**

"**Permisi," Namine dan Sora masuk ke dalam Ruang OSIS. Di sana mereka melihat Kairi.**

"**Hai Kairi!" sapa mereka berdua berbarengan.**

"**Oh, hai Nam, Sora-senpai." sahut Kairi.**

"**Eh? Riku-nii gak ada?" tanya Sora ke Kairi.**

"**Cari Riku-senpai ya? Tadi dia lagi ke kamar kecil, bentar lagi juga balik."**

"**Hmm oke iya, kami cari Riku-senpai. Tapi kalo dia gak ada..." Namine menggantungkan kalimatnya.**

"**Kami titip berkas ini saja ke Riku-nii, soalnya sehabis ini kami masih ada urusan. Bisa tolong kamu kasihkan pas dia kembali?" tanya Sora sambil memberikan berkas penting ke Kairi.**

"**Okay deh." Kairi mengangguk. **

"**Kalo gitu kami pergi dulu." kata Sora, "Dah!"**

"**Dah Kairi."**

**SREEKK**

**BLAMM**

**Namine dan Sora pergi meninggalkan ruang tersebut.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hey Van, lo ngapain bengong kayak gitu?" tanya Ventus sambil meneguk minuman sodanya.**

"**Dia kenapa sih? Kok matanya kayak tertuju ke satu arah!" sadar Roxas dengan tingkah Vanitas. Roxas pun ikut melihat arah mata Vanitas. Dan ketika dia melihatnya, ternyata yang Vanitas lihat adalah seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah adik kelas mereka, berambut hitam dan teman dari Kairi dan Namine yang namanya Xion.  
>"Ow! Ow! Ow! Bro, ada yang JC nih!" goda Roxas ke Vanitas.<strong>

"**Eh JC?" Bingung Ventus pun melihat arah yang ditunjuk Roxas.**

"**Ahahahha kalo suka kenapa gak tembak aja dia!" seru Ventus sambil menepuk pundaknya Vanitas.**

"**Hei!" Vanitas tersadar dari kelamunannya, "Kalian bilang apa tadi!"**

"**Aahhh dia pura-pura Ven!"**

"**Ckckck dia mengubah haluan topik kita Rox!"**

"**Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja dia!"**

"**Iya supaya dia puas melihat Xion tanpa kita ganggu ya nggak!"**

"**Betul, Van kita pergi dulu ya! Good Luck sama Xion!" seru Roxas dan Ventus bareng dan mereka pun langsung kabur, tak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan Vanitas.**

"**Hey! Siapa yang.." Vanitas melihat kedua saudaranya pergi.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

**SREKK!**

"**Oh! Riku-senpai!" seru Kairi.**

"**Oh, Kairi," Riku menutup pintu, "bagaimana tugasmu?"**

"**Um.. Begitulah. Oh ya, Sora-senpai menitipkan berkas ini padamu."**

"**Oh! Kupikir dia lupa dengan berkas ini! Thanks Kairi!" seru Riku sambil mengambil berkas dari tangan Kairi.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Ahahahhaha Vanitas ternyata suka dengan Xion!" suara Ventus dan Roxas menggema di sepanjang koridor yang sepi.**

"**Hai guys!" sapa Sora yang tiba-tiba datang.**

"**Oh, hai Sora, Namine." sapa Ventus dan Roxas.**

"**Hai senpai." sapa Namine tersenyum.**

"**Hei, apa aku tak salah dengar? Tadi aku dengar kau bilang Vanitas suka sama.." Sora mengecek pendengarannya.**

"**Xion." jawab Roxas dan Ventus cekikikan.**

"**Vanitas-senpai suka sama Xion!" Namine kaget.**

"**Iya." Roxas mengiyakan.**

"**Tapi itu baru prediksi kami saja Nam." lanjut Ventus.**

"**Jadi.. Itu belom tentu?" tanya Sora.**

"**Yup! Baru 45 : 55" seru Roxas.**

"**Olala.." Sora menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.**

"**Oh ya Nam," Roxas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, "kemaren Kairi menitipkan sesuatu padaku. Sepertinya untukmu."**

"**Astaga, aku heran kenapa dia sering memberi hadiah akhir-akhir ini." kata Ventus.**

"**Hadiah? Emang Kairi sudah memberikan hadiah ke siapa saja?" tanya Namine heran, "Dan.. Kenapa dia menitipkannya pada kalian? Hadiah ini kan bisa langsung dia kasih ke aku karena kami satu rumah." lanjut Namine.**

"**Hemm.. Baru ke Sora dan kau sih." pikir Ventus.**

"**Hmm.. Entahlah, dia memberikannya sebelum pulang sekolah kemaren." jelas Roxas.**

"**Belakangan ini dia aneh."**

"**Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa." seru Namine sedih sambil menunduk lesu.**

"**Eh Nam kamu gapapa kan?" tanya Roxas khawatir.**

"**Hmmm sepertinya, aku ke WC dulu." Namine pamit pergi ke WC.**

"**Namine kenapa sih? Kok kayaknya ketiga cewek itu akhir-akhir ini bersifat aneh." seru Ventus.**

"**Terutama Kairi." pikir Sora.**

"**Hmm.. AHA!" Roxas dan Ventus berseru.**

"**Aku tau! Dia pasti cemburu, Sor!" seru Roxas.**

"**Apa?" tanya Sora.**

"**Yup! Dia cemburu!"**

"**Cemburu? Cemburu dengan?"**

"**Sama siapa lagi kalau bukan kau!" Roxas dan Ventus menunjuk Sora.**

"**Heeehh aku?" seru Sora kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"_**Aku tahu Kairi sangat mencintai Sora-senpai, tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ketika aku sudah berpacaran dengan Sora-senpai! **_**" tanya hati kecil Namine. Namine terus berlari dan berlari di sepanjang koridor, ia ingin membuang pikiran buruknya tentang hubungannya dengan Sora dan kecemburuan Kairi atas hubungannya itu.**

**BRUK**

"**Aduh!" seru Namine dan Xion berbarengan.**

"**Namine!" Xion terasadar siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak.**

"**Xion!" begitu pula Namine.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Fyuh.. Okay, kerjaku selesai." Kairi mengusap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan.**

"**Um.. Kairi!" seru Riku, "Tolong bawakan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan."**

"**Apa? Aku?"**

"**Tolong, aku sedang banyak kerjaan."**

"**Oh, baiklah."**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Iya!" Roxas mengangguk-angguk.**

"**Tapi.. Kenapa kalian bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"**

"**Jelas saja! Buktinya setiap ada kamu dia langsung pergi entah kenapa!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Okay! Itu buku yang terakhir!" seru Kairi ngos-ngosan. Dia mengambil air minumnya. "Huu.. Sepertinya.. Aku gak bisa ngilangin perasaan ini.."**

"**Perasaan apa Kai?" tanya Xion yang tiba-tiba muncul.**

"**Xi-Xion!" Kairi kaget dengan kemunculan Xion yang tiba-tiba.**

"**Kamu.. Suka dengan Sora ya?"**

"**..."**

"**Gapapa kok Kai, aku sudah tahu dari Namine. Bisa kamu ceritakan ke aku Kai?"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Iya juga sih." Sora berpikir.**

"**Tapi kamu gak punya perasaan ke Kairi kan?" tanya Roxas mengintiminasi Sora.**

"**Kalo ada kasihan Namine." seru Ventus iba.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hmmmm..."**

"**Vanitas-senpai!"**

"**Eh eh ap-a... Oh, Namine ada apa ke mari?" tanya Vanitas.**

"**Gak ada apa-apa cuman ingin refreshing saja kok. Senpai sendiri ngapain di sini?" tanya Namine ke Vanitas.**

"**Mencari udara. Kalo di dalam terus lama kelamaan sumpek juga." seru Vanitas sambil nyengir kuda.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Well.. Sebenarnya.. Awal aku deket sama Sora-senpai itu.. Biasa" aja. Tapi.. Kalo dia deket sama Namine.. Aku.. Cemburu.. Akhirnya.. um.. Aku sadar.. Kalau aku.. Suka sama dia." cerita Kairi pada Xion.**

"**Tapi Kai, kamu harus sadar Namine sudah meminta ijin ke kamu untuk berdekatan dengan Sora-senpai dan kamu mengiyakannya. Jadi kamu gak boleh menyesali itu. Dan Kai, kamu harus sadar bahwa Sora-senpai itu adalah pacarnya Namine temanmu. Walau sangat menyakitkan, kamu harus tergar, Kai." jelas Xion.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Yah.. Lagipula masih banyak cowok lain yang lebih baik dari diriku. Kairi salah orang sepertinya." kata Sora.**

"**Masa? Terus apa kamu sadar kalau Namine gak ada sekarang?" tanya Roxas.**

"**Bukannya dia ke WC?"**

"**Iya, tapi lama sekali. Jika ke WC paling hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 – 15 menit! Sekarang lebih dari 30 menit!" seru Ventus menyadarkan Sora.**

"**Oh ya! Bener juga!"**

"**Hadeh =.="**

"**Kalau gitu ayo kita cari dia!" seru Roxas.**

"**Ayo!" seru Ventus dan Sora.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Owhh gitu..." seru Namine kagum.**

"**Hmmm ya gitu deh!" seru Vanitas blushing sambil nyengir.**

"**Terus Vanitas-senpai dah menyatakannya belom?"**

"**Belom Nam, aku nggak punya keberanian."**

"**Oh, maaf senpai."**

"**Kamu gak salah kok Nam."**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Yup, tentu saja Xi," Kairi tersenyum, "lagipula, masih banyak laki-laki di luar sana. Kan laki-laki gak cuma Sora-senpai dan Riku-senpai, ya kan Xi?"**

"**Yup! Kita sama-sama berjuang Kai!" Xion bertossan dengan Kairi.**

"**Baguslah kalau begitu Kai, aku salut denganmu." senyum Xion mengembang mendengar pembicaraan Kairi, "sebaiknya kita temui Namine dan Sora-senpai, kamu harus menjelaskan ini! Aku takut Namine sedih." **

"**Um.. Baiklah. Ayo!" Kairi dan Xion keluar perpustakaan, lalu mencari Namine di koridor.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Sepertinya kau makin dekat saja dengan cewek kotor itu."**

"**Apa? Siapa yang kau maksud cewek kotor?"**

"**Sekretaris barumu itu. Cih."**

"**Namanya Kairi!"**

"**Lihat saja, bahkan kau membelanya lebih dari kau membelaku." **

"**Itu karena kau terlalu kasar."**

"**Ah? Benarkah?"**

"**Okay! Baiklah, kalau kau tak suka, kita berakhir di sini!" Riku pergi meninggalkan Mayu.**

"**A-apa! Wait!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Ahahahah senpai ternyata lucu ya! Aku nggak tau kalo senpai bisa malu juga!"**

"**Hn! Kamu kira aku ini apa? Alien yang gak bisa malu gitu? Aku kan sama kayak kamu Nam."**

"**Ahahaahha maaf senpai! Habis senpai ternyata lemah di dalam soal cinta!"**

"**Sudah jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi! Kamu membuatku blushing!"**

"**Ahahahha udah blushing kali senpai! Tuh lihat merah mukanya!"**

"**Hmp!" Vanitas pun memalingkan wajahnya ke segala arah.**

"**Eh?" Vanitas melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres.**

"**Huh? Ada apa senpai?" tanya Namine.**

"**Bukankah itu Kak Riku dan Mayu? Kenapa mereka berjalan terpisah seperti itu?"**

"**Ah iya! Ada apa ini? Apa mereka ada masalah?" **

"**Entahlah, sebaiknya kita temui mereka!" Vanitas mengajak Namine dengan memegang tangan wanita itu.**

**Roxas, Ventus, dan Sora sedang berlari melalui koridor. Tak sengaja, mereka melihat Vanitas dengan Namine.**

"**Hei, itu Namine dan Vanitas.." seru Roxas kaget dengan kedua orang di taman yang berpegangan tangan.**

"**O Owh... Bahaya!" seru Ventus dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah Sora.**

**Dilihatnya Sora sudah mengepalkan tangannya, siap meninju Vanitas. Dia geram dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Karena Namine adalah ceweknya.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Riku-nii!" seru Vanitas.**

"**Huh? Oh, Vanitas."**

"**Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan Mayu?"**

"**Kalian terlihat tidak akur." tambah Namine.**

"**Um.. Kami.. Baru saja putus."**

"**APA?"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Astaga! Di mana Namine! Dia tak ada di kelasnya!" seru Xion.**

"**Entahlah! Mungkin dia di taman!" ujar Kairi.**

"**Hei kau!" seru Mayu.**

"**Eh.." **

**Mayu pun menampar Kairi.**

"**Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku!" seru Xion.**

"**Kau! Kau menghancurkan semuanya!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Sabar Sor, Namine gak mungkin ngehianatin lo, gue jamin."**

"**Yoa, gue percaya dengan kata-kata Roxas! Namine gak bakal menghianatimu."**

"**Hmmm semoga saja Ven, Rox." kata Sora menunduk lesu.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Tapi.. Memang ada apa senpai? Kenapa Mayu sampai memutuskan anda?" tanya Namine ke Riku dengan hati-hati, takut menghancurkan hati Riku.**

"**Dia.." Riku memalingkan mukanya, "Dia tak suka bila aku terlalu dekat dengan cewek lain, terutama Kairi."**

"**Apa? Kairi?" Vanitas terkejut, "Kau punya hubungan dengannya?"**

"**Tentu tidak!"**

"**Kairi..." seru Namine pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Vanitas, "Aku harus pergi."**

"**Nam.. Ah!" seru Vanitas terhenti karena Namine sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.**

**TAP TAP TAP**

"**Namine."**

"**Roxas-senpai, Ventus-senpai, dan ...Sora-senpai..." seru Namine canggung melihat Sora.**

"**Hai.. Namine.." Roxas menyapanya.**

"**Um.. Sora.." Ventus berusaha menjelaskan.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Apa? Kau dan.."**

"**Ya! Dan itu semua karena temanmu yang kotor ini!"  
>"Hei Jangan sebut temanku begitu!"<strong>

"**Sudahlah, tak apa Xi," Kairi berdiri, "kalau memang dia dan Riku-senpai putus karena aku, maka aku akan tanya langsung ke Riku-senpai."**

"**Kairi!" Xion menyusul Kairi yang tengah berjalan terengah-engah.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Errr..." Namine sedikit canggung dengan keadaan seperti ini.**

"**Ikut aku." seru Sora menarik tangan Namine.**

"**Tu- senpai! Aku duluaann..." seru Namine.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Aduh Sora sakit!" **

"**Ngapain kamu dengan Vanitas!"**

"**Aku? Aku gak ngapain dengan Vanitas!"**

"**Buktinya! Tadi Vanitas memegang tanganmu!"**

"**Itu karena Riku-senpai!"**

"**Jangan cari alasan! Kamu selingkuh di belakangku kan! Kamu selingkuh dengan Vanitas kan!"**

"**Ap-apa! Kamu tidak boleh menuduhku se-enaknya Sora!"**

**Pertengkaran mereka terdengar oleh Kairi dan Xion yang kebetulan juga sudah berada di taman.**

"**Kairi.." Xion menghadap Kairi.**

"**Um! Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi!"**

**Sementara itu, di koridor, Roxas dan Ventus berharap agar hubungan Sora dan Namine tetap berjalan.**

"**Semoga Sora gak gegabah." doa Roxas.**

"**Semoga Namine baik-baik saja." doa Ventus.**

**Dan mereka berdua mendesah panjang.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Menuduh! Aku tidak menuduh tapi itu adalah kenyataan!"**

"**Kamu menuduhku seenaknya, Sora! Aku dan Vanitas tidak mempunyai hubungan spesial! Hanya senior dan junior!"**

"**Halah alasan!"**

"**Percayalah padaku!"**

"**Gimana aku harus percaya denganmu Namine! Kamu saja berjalan dengan Vanitas dan celakanya dia adalah saudara kembarku! Dan kamu juga berpegangan tangan dengannya!"**

"**Memang aku berpegangan tangan dengannya! Tapi itu karena kami sedang menghampiri Riku-senpai! Ia putus dari Mayu!**

"**Tidak mungkin! Sekarang buktikan kalau kamu tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Vanitas!"**

"**Ba-baik!"**

**Apa yang terjadi?**

**Namine pun berjinjit dan dia mencium kedua pipi Sora.**

_**Interlude 1 in Studio:**_

_**VenRox : Namineeee! TT-TT **_

_**Author : Nyahahahh I Like It!**_

"**Senpai sekarang percaya!" seru Namine blushing.**

"**Ma-maaf aku tidak mempercayaimu." seru Sora memeluk Namine dan blushing.**

_**Interlude 2 in Studio:**_

_**VenRox : Noooo! I will kill you Sora! (menyiapkan keyblade masing-masing)**_

_**Author : Owh owh XD**_

_**Editor : Ckckck.. ^^" **_

_**HEY! TIDAK ADA KEYBLADE DI SAAT SYUTING! =.="**_

_**BACK TO THE STORY**_

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Riku-senpai!" seru Kairi dan Xion.**

"**Hei."**

"**Senpai tidak apa-apa?" tanya Xion.**

"**Tidak apa..." seru Riku lesu.**

"**Hai senpai! Kairi, Xion!" seru Namine ke semua orang yang berkumpul di situ, yaitu Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Riku, Kairi, dan Xion.**

"**Hai guys!" sapa Sora sambil menggandeng tangan Namine.**

"**Fyuuh kupikir mereka akan ada masalah." kata hati Ventus.  
>"Waahh makin mesra, untung mereka gapapa." kata hati Roxas.<strong>

"**Hei, Riku-nii, apa benar nii putus dengan Mayu?" tanya Sora.**

"**Hee!" Roxas dan Ventus terkejut.**

"**Sayang sekali itu benar." jawab Riku lesu.**

"**Huh! Senpai memang pantas memutuskannya! Dia memang kasar! Kairi di bilang sebagai orang ketiga di antara hubungan kalian!" seru Xion.**

"**Apa! Kairi?" semuanya terkejut.**

"**Tadi saja Kairi ditampar olehnya!"**

"**Kairi! Kamu gapapakan?" tanya Namine ke Kairi.**

"**Ya Nam, aku gapapa."**

"**Syukurlah."**

"**Tapi aku tak percaya dia sampai menampar Kairi!" seru Roxas.**

"**Hallo Rox, Mayu itu kan nenek sihir dari kelompok cewek centil entah dimana!" seru Ventus menyadarkan Roxas.**

"**Oh iya juga ya!"**

"**Eh? Memangnya di sekolah ini ada kelompok semacam itu ya?" tanya Kairi.**

"**Yahh.. Begitulah.." Ventus mengangkat bahu, "Kebanyakan anggotanya.. Tidak! Semua anggotanya itu benci sama cewek yang mereka anggap SKSD ama kita-kita, para Prince DIIHS."**

"**SKSD? Apa itu?" tanya Namine.**

"**Sok Kenal Sok Deket." jawab Sora.**

"**Owh..."**

"**Makanya gak heran kalo banyak cowok yang punya hubungan yang sebentar sama mereka." Roxas menjelaskan.**

"**Aku bahkan gak percaya sekarang Riku-nii juga jadi korbannya." kata Vanitas sok iba *XD*.**

"**Sudahlah nii kan masih banyak cewek di luar sana!" seru Roxas.**

"**Iya, kalo mau nii pacaran aja sama Kairi!" seru Ventus sambil melirik Kairi.**

**BLETAKK**

"**Aduh duh!" seru Ventus memegang benjolannya akibat dijitak sama Riku.**

"**Riku-senpai dengan Kairi." kata Xion dalam hati.**

**Kairi menatap Xion. "Eh! Xion! Kamu jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh! Aku tidak.. Um.. Maksudku.." Kairi menggigit bibir.**

"**Ah.. Tenang saja, Kai!" Xion tersenyum.**

"**Oh ya! Gimana kita liburan saja!" saran Namine.**

"**Betul juga! Supaya nii bisa ngelupain Mayu kita refreshing!" Roxas setuju.**

"**Kebetulan ada liburan DUA MINGGU kan, kita liburan ke Villa kita saja di Departure Land!" seru Ventus riang.**

"**Iya! Kita sudah lama tidak ke sana!" seru Sora.**

"**Gimana setuju?" tanya Vanitas.**

"**Setuju!" seru semuanya.**

"**Oh ya! Di sana kita camping yuk!" usul Kairi.**

"**Kita main api unggun!" kata Xion.**

"**Ayo! Ayo!" seru Roxas.**

"**Seru juga tuh!" kata Ventus.**

"**Boleh juga! Kita akan liburan disana sepuluh hari dari sekarang!" seru Vanitas.**

"**Baiklah!" seru semuanya.**

"**Eh.. 10 hari dari sekarang?" tanya Kairi, "Apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat?"**

"**Menurutku tidak, karena jika dilihat dari kalender," seru Vanitas sambil memperlihatkan kalender.**

"**Iya Kai! Liburan dimulai sepuluh hari dari sekarang!" seru Roxas dan Ventus.**

"**Iya!" seru Xion dan Namine.**

"**Hmm.. Baiklah!" seru Kairi. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh tidak! Tugas OSISku!"**

"**Sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang OSIS!" seru Riku ke Kairi.**

"**Iya, semuanya kami duluan." pamit Kairi. Ia dan Riku pun berlari memasukki gedung sekolah.**

"**Hey, gimana pas cemping kita bawa gitar!" Roxas memberikan saran.**

"**Gitar? Buat apa?" tanya Ventus.**

"**Yaaa buat nyanyi-nyanyi di depan api unggun!" lanjut Roxas.**

"**Oke setuju! Bawa gitarnya empat saja!" seru Sora.**

"**Gimana setuju?" tanya Vanitas.**

"**Setuju!"**

"**Sora-senpai mending gak usah bawa gitar deh!" seru Xion, "Biar bisa nemenin Namine nyanyi!"**

"**Ahahah iya tuh Sor! Lagian kan suara lo lebih bagus daripada permainan gitar lo!" seru Vanitas.**

"**Eh enak aja lo Van!" Sora protes ke Vanitas.**

"**Ahahhahah!" Dan mereka semua pun tertawa.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Fyuh.. Cape!" Kairi ngos-ngossan membereskan ruang OSIS.**

"**Um.. Sorry, Kai.." kata Riku.**

"**Gapapa kok senpai.."**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hey semua aku pergi dulu ya! Bye!" seru Xion pamit.**

"**Bye Xion!"**

**Xion pun menuju kelasnya, membereskan mejanya, lalu pergi ke ruang OSIS. **

"**Riku-senpai ada nggak ya?" tanya Xion dalam hati sambil melihat ke dalam ruang OSIS ketika ia sudah sampai di ruangan tersebut.**

**Di dalam ruang OSIS, Riku dan Kairi sedang membersihkan lemari buku. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terjadi pada Kairi.**

"**Aw!"**

"**Kamu kenapa Kai?"**

"**Mataku.. Perih."**

"**Huh? Sini biar kuliat." Riku pun melihat mata Kairi.**

"**Hemm.. Ini kemasukkan debu. Matamu jadi merah kan! Biar kutiupin." Riku pun meniup mata Kairi yang kemasukkan debu.**

"**Aw! Senpai!"**

"**Kenapa?"**

"**Geli! Udah ah!"**

**DEG**

"**Ternyata... Kairi..." seru hati Xion sedih.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~ (SKIP TIME – DI RUMAH)**

"**Tadaima!" teriak Namine.**

"**Okaeri!" sapa Kairi dan Xion.**

"**Okaeri, Nam!" seru Aqua.**

"**Hey nee," sapa Namine, "Oh ya semuanya! Aku dapet berita bagus nih XD!"**

"**Berita? Berita bagus apa?" tanya Xion.**

"**Ini!" seru Namine sambil memberikan voucher.**

"**Eh inikan!"**

"**TIKET KONSER ORGANIZATION XIII!" teriak seisi rumah.**

"**Iya!"**

"**Kamu dapet darimana Nam?" tanya Aqua.**

"**Dapet dari Roxas-senpai dan Ventus-senpai, ternyata mereka adalah vokalis band tersebut! Dan aku baru menyadarinya!" seru Namine.**

"**Huh! Roxas-senpai dan Ventus-senpai? Berarti mereka artis papan atas!" seru Xion kaget.**

"**Iya!"**

"**Tidak mungkin! Jika iya, kenapa kita tidak menyadarinya!" seru Kairi.**

"**Entahlah Kai, aku juga tidak tahu. Padahal Organization XIII itu adalah band papan atas! Dan nama mereka sudah terkenal di seluruh manca negara!" seru Namine.**

"**Terus kapan konsernya?" tanya Aqua.**

"**3 hari lagi, nee! Minggu besok!"**

"**Wah! Itu bagus! Gimana sebelum camping kita nonton konser mereka!" usul Kairi.**

"**Kairi, kan kita campingnya 10 hari dari hari ini, dan konsernya 3 hari dari hari ini!" seru Namine menyadarkan.**

"**Iya Kai! Lo ini gimana sih! Pikun?" tanya Xion judes.**

"**Oh, iya juga ya! Eheheh.. Aku kayaknya terlalu seneng. Sorry guys." Kairi tersenyum.**

"**Iya seneng! Coz lo jadian sama Riku-senpai kan!" seru Xion judes sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya.**

"**Kairi, kamu jadian dengan Riku-senpai?" tanya Namine tidak percaya.**

"**Eh a-apa!" Kairi gagap, "N-Nggak kok! Aku kan gak suka sama Riku-senpai! Lagipula dia habis putus sama pacarnya! Mana mungkin aku berbuat begitu!"**

"**Kairi... Huh, sepertinya ada salah paham antara kamu dengan Xion." Namine menghela napas panjang.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Hmm.. Aku nggak ngerti." Kairi berkata dalam hati.**

"**Kai? Hello? Kairi?" Aqua membuyarkan lamunan Kairi.**

"**Eh!"**

"**Kamu kenapa?"**

"**Gak kenapa-kenapa!"**

"**Oh. Cepetan keh, Namine sama Xion dah nunggu-nunggu."**

"**Kai, cepettan!" seru Namine dari luar rumah.**

"**Cepettaaann!" teriak Xion.**

"**Huh, sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama agar mereka baikkan." kata hati Namine.**

"**Okay!" Kairi keluar rumah, "Ayo berangkat!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hai, Kairi!" sapa Riku.**

"**Namine!" sapa Sora, Roxas, dan Ventus.**

"**Hai senpai!" sapa Namine ke Sora, Roxas, dan Ventus.**

"**Hai Xion." sapa Vanitas.**

"**Hai senpai." sapa Xion ke Vanitas sambil tersenyum.**

"**Oh ya, kalian semua sudah menyiap sesuatu untuk camping?" tanya Ventus.**

"**Yup! Tinggal beberapa tugas OSIS dan menunggu liburan, lalu kita camping!" seru Kairi. Xion menghela napas. Ia langsung pergi, masuk ke kelasnya.**

"**Kenapa dia?" tanya Vanitas.**

"**Entahlah." seru keempat saudaranya yang lain.**

"**Dia bimbang dan patah hati senpai." jelas Namine.**

"**Owh! Pastis akit!" seru Ventus. Sora pun memperagakan hati yang patah dengan cara membuat lambang hati dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol yang dipertemukan, lalu dipisah.**

"**Aku pergi duluan." kata Vanitas pergi.**

"**Ke mana lagi dia?" tanya Ventus.**

"**Entahlah." jawab semuanya.**

"**Ckckck... Orang yang gie JC gitu tuh." goda Roxas.**

"**Eh, kemaren Vanitas ngigau yang aneh-aneh =.=" sahut Ventus.**

"**Ngigau apa senpai?" tanya Kairi.**

"**Hemm.. Entahlah.. Tapi, dia kayak nyebut 'my angel' gitu."**

"**Waah dia kena virus JC!" seru Sora.**

"**Jangan-jangan yang kemaren itu bener lagi!" kata Roxas mengingat-ngingat kejadian kemaren.**

"**Iya! Vanitas suka sama..."**

"**Sama siapa?"**

**Kata-kata Ventus terhenti karena dia lupa siapa yang disukai oleh Vanitas.**

"**XION!" teriak Sora, Roxas, dan Namine sambil berswit drop. Kairi dan Riku hanya terheran-heran.**

"**Oh iya iya! Sama Xion! Thanks dah ngingetin!"**

"**Dasar! Padahal masih SMA tapi lo dah pikun aja!"**

"**Enak aja lo Sor? Gue gak pikun cuman lupa!"**

"**Sama aja o'on!"**

"**Bedaa!"**

**Dan terjadilah adegan lempar kuda *sama* dan *beda* antara RoxasSora vs Ventus.**

"**Hei, Nam, sebaiknya kita ke kelas kita saja." bisik Kairi ke Namine.**

"**Hmmm baiklah Kai, senpai kami duluan ya." dan kedua cewek itu pun pergi memasukki gedung DIIHS.**

**BLETAK!**

"**Aduwww!"**

"**Kalian ini kayak anak kecil aja! Udah nii ke ruang OSIS dulu!" seru Riku setelah dia berhasil memberikan beberapa jendolan di kepala adik-adiknya yaitu Roxas, Ventus, dan Sora.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Harusnya aku tahu kalau Kairi itu memang orang ketiga!" seru Xion dalam hatinya. Karena kesal, ia menaiki tangga dengan tidak sabaran, sehingga ia terpeleset.**

"**Aw!"**

**Vanitas yang kebetulan ada di sana segera menuju ke arah Xion. "Xion! Kamu gapapa?" serunya.**

"**Aku gapapa senpai, terima kasih." seru Xion sambil mencoba berdiri, namun...**

"**Auww! Kakiku!"**

"**Kakimu sakit? Bisa kau perlihatkan kepadaku?" tanya Vanitas dan mendapat anggukan dari Xion tanda boleh.**

_**INTERLUDE 1 in Studio**_

"_**Ceilah =.=" tanggap Author.**_

"_**Calon dokter ya Vanitas itu?" tanya Editor.**_

"_**Iya kali dek." **_

**Dengan hati-hati, Vanitas membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki Xion agar tidak membuatnya kesakitan.**

_**INTERLUDE 2 in Studio**_

"_**Iuukkk!" seru Author menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat adegan yang satu ini.**_

"**Ahh! Kakimu bengkak, pasti karena keseleo. Sebaiknya kita ke UKS, di sana aku akan mengobati lukamu." seru Vanitas.**

"**Kamu bisa jalan, Xion?" lanjutnya.**

"**Aku rasa bisa..." Xion mencoba berdiri, namun sia-sia karena rasa sakit di kakinya itu membuat dia harus terjatuh kembali. Namun, dengan sigap, Vanitas menangkap tubuh kecil Xion.**

"**Jika tidak bisa, tidak usah dipaksakan." seru Vanitas sambil mencoba menggendong Xion.**

"**E-eh sen-senpai! Aku berat loh! Senpai gak usah melakukan ini! I-ini bikin kita malu senpai!" seru Xion kaget karena dia baru saja di gendong oleh Vanitas dengan pose bridal style.**

_**INTERLUDE 3 in Studio**_

"_**Ceilah.. Bridal Style XD." Editor senyum sendiri melihat adegan tersebut. **_

"**Tidak apa. Hanya malu itu hal yang kecil dibandingkan dengan lukamu. Jika dibiarkan akan makin parah."**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**#*!/!*"#*+!" seisi koridor ramai melihat majalah dinding hari itu.**

"**Hei? Ada apa ini? Kenapa pada ramai melihat majalah dinding?" tanya Kairi bingung.**

"**Sebaiknya kita cek Kai." kata Namine. Maka, kedua cewek itu pun mengecek apa yang terjadi.**

"**Um.. Maaf.. Permisi.." Kairi berusaha menerobos gerombolan murid. Lalu, ia melihat apa yang ada di majalah dinidng.**

"**A-APA? Riku and Mayu's Break Up?" Kairi terkejut membaca topik utama majalah dinding hari itu.**

"**Break up! Tapi kenapa O.o! Kenapa berita mereka bisa masuk ke dalam majalah dinding!" seru Namine.**

"**Iya Nam! Aku setuju! Apa bagusnya berita kayak gitu!" oceh Hamuko.**

"**Huh, seperti biasa..." seru Minato dan teman-teman Persona lain menghela napasnya panjang.**

"**Pasti Mayu yang maksa diwawancarai klub jurnalistik!" seru Tsukiko.**

"**Namanya Kairi pake dibawa-bawa lagi! Dasar tuh anak!" seru Kanata kesal.**

"**Eh? Namaku di bawa-bawa?" Kairi menunjuk dirinya sendiri.**

"**Nih! Liat! Mayu berkata dia putus karena sekretaris OSIS yang diketahuinya sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungannya. Apa itu!" protes Yoh.**

"**Eh ! Tapi itu tidak benar! Mayu hanya cemburu dengan kedekatan Kairi dengan Riku-senpai!" oceh Namine.**

"**Sudahlah itu tak ada gunanya Nam!" seru Hamuko sambil menepuk pundak Namine.**

"**Dan jika kita mau membersihkan nama Kairi dari mading itu, kita harus langsung terjun ke TKP!" seru Naruto.**

**BLETAKK!**

"**Ini bukan kejadian pembunuhan, Nar!" seru Sakura sambil menjitak Naruto.**

"**Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menjebak kembali si Mayu." seru Sasuke memberikan saran.**

"**Menjebaknya untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran. Yang pertama-tama, kita harus menanyakan info ini kepada klub jurnalistik." seru Minato memberikan saran dengan pose detektive.**

"**Tapi! Lebih baik ke ketua klubnya saja!" seru Souji.**

"**But who?" tanya Junpei mengangkat bahu.**

_**INTERLUDE 4 in Studio**_

"_**Sok Inggris Junpei =.=" Author mendesah.**_

"**Aku tahu siapa ketuanya!" seru Naoto.**

"**Eh? Memangnya siapa?" tanya Kairi.**

"**Huh, dia itu ..." Naoto menunjuk seseorang yang mereka kenal.**

"**Ma-maafkan aku Kairi."**

"**Olette!" semuanya kaget karena mengetahui bahwa Olette adalah ketua klub jurnalistik.**

"**O-Olette.. K-Kau.. Ketuanya?" Kairi shock.**

"**Maafkan aku. Mayu memaksaku."**

"**Hah! Ini tak bisa di biarkan!" seru Akihiko.**

"**Kita harus menghajar balik si Mayu sialan itu!" seru Junpei.**

"**Jangan! Kita harus meminta keterangan pasti dari Olette!" seru Kairi.**

"**Kau mau memberitahu kami bukan? Olette?" lanjut Kairi menggenggam tangan Olette. Olette pun mengangguk.**

"**Baiklah, sebaiknya jangan sekarang, karena sekolah masih rame." seru Minato memberi saran.**

"**Sepulang sekolah di taman dekat sekolah gimana?" tanya Hamuko.**

"**Hmm. Aku setuju saja." Olette setuju.**

"**Yang lain?" tanya Souji. Semuanya mengangguk.**

"**Baiklah! Sebaiknya yang mendukung Kairi ikut supaya bisa membuktikan Kairi tidak bersalah!" seru Naruto.**

"**Emangnya kita mau disidang apa ya =.=" Sakura heran.**

"**Ahahahahahah..." Dan semuanya pun tertawa lepas.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Thanks senpai, sekarang kakiku sudah tidak begitu sakit." seru Xion sambil tersenyum. **

"**Sama-sama Xion. Walau kakimu sudah tidak sakit, tapi tetap harus istirahat. Jangan di bawa banyak gerak dulu." Vanitas tersenyum.**

"**Um.. Baiklah senpai." Xion tersneyum.**

"**Baiklah, sebaiknya kuantar kau ke kelasmu."**

"**Eh, gak usah senpai!"**

"**Udah gapapa! Ayo!" Maka Vanitas pun mengajak Xion keluar dari UKS untuk mengantar cewek itu ke kelasnya. Tiba-tiba, mereka berpapasan dengan Pak Kepala Sekolah.**

"**Oh, selamat pagi, Pak Kepala Sekolah." Vanitas membungkuk menyapa Pak Kepala Sekolah, diikuti Xion yang juga membungkuk.**

"**Ah, kebetulan kalian di sini, selamat pagi," Pak Kepala Sekolah tersenyum, "ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan."**

"**Um... Baiklah." Vanitas dan Xion mengangguk.**

"**Ayo, ikut ke ruangan saya." Maka, ketiganya pun menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting, Pak?" tanya Xion duduk di depan meja Kepala Sekolah, sambil ditemani Vanitas.**

"**Ini soal keanggotaan OSIS." jawab Pak Kepala Sekolah.**

"**Keanggotaan... OSIS?" tanya Vanitas.**

"**Aku sadar kalau anggota OSIS masih kurang, apalagi dalam bidang olahraga." jelas Kepala Sekolah.**

"**Tapi... Bidang Olahraga sudah dipegang oleh Ventus-senpai dan Vanitas-senpai, bukan?" tebak Xion.**

"**Yah... Mereka hanya mengurusi para laki-laki, terutama yang ada di sebelahmu itu." Pak Kepala Sekolah melirik tajam pada Vanitas.**

"**Eheheh... Maaf, Pak..." Vanitas hanya nyengir.**

"**Jadi, aku berpikir," jelas Pak Kepala Sekolah, "kau bisa membantu mereka, membantu anggota perempuan."**

"**Eh? Siapa?" Xion cengok, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Saya?"**

"**Aku tak mungkin minta Namine karena dia sudah di Bidang Seni dan Kairi karena dia sekretaris OSIS."**

"**Yes! Ayo terima, Xion! Trima! Please!" Vanitas berseru dalam hatinya.**

"**Hmm... Bagaimana ya Pak?" Xion berpikir.**

"**Kau bisa membantu mereka berdua." ujar Pak Kepala Sekolah.**

"**Hmm... Baiklah. Aku terima."**

"**YES! YES YES YES!" Vanitas berdiri dari kursi dan bersorak senang.**

"**Um? Senpai?" Xion heran.**

"**Beri contoh yang baik pada adik kelasmu." Pak Kepala Sekolah berswit drop.**

"**Oh, ya, maaf. Eheheh.." Vanitas kembali nyengir.**

"**Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi." kata Pak Kepala Sekolah.**

"**Baik, terima kasih banyak, pak." kata Xion membungkukkan badan. Lalu, dia dan Vanitas pergi dari ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tiga menit setelah Xion dan Vanitas keluar dari Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Pak Donald masuk.**

"**Kwakk! Pak Kepala Sekolah!"**

"**Oh? Ada apa Pak Donald?"**

"**Koridor lantai dia sedang ramai, dan aku tak tahu kenapa! Kwaakk!"**

"**Kalo begitu ayo kita cek!"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Hey, semoga saja Pak Kepala tidak melihat mading ini." harap cemas Naruto.**

"**Mang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.**

"**Kamu gak tahu, dobe! Pak Mickey itu orangnya tak mau ikut campur dengan hal-hal seperti ini!"**

"**Kamu benar, Nar! Olette, sebaiknya kamu cabut mading ini!" suruh Sakura.**

"**Eh? Tapi bagaimana mencabutnya! Mereka masih ingin membacanya!" Olette bingung.**

"**Argh! Robek massal saja!" seru Yosuke.**

"**EHM EHM!"**

**BLURP!**

"**Kita terlambat!" seru Suzuya.**

"**Ada apa ini?" Pak Mickey memperlihatkan muka tak senang. Ia lalu melihat mading, diikuti Pak Donald.**

"**Apa-apaan ini!"**

"**O-oh matilah kita!" seru Naruto pelan.**

"**Bagaimana ini!" seru Olette.**

"**Apa maksud dari mading tak jelas ini?" tanya Pak Mickey.**

"**I-Itu.." semuanya gagap.**

"**Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!" Pak Mickey menaikkan suaranya.**

"**Pak Mickey kalo lagi marah emang mengerikan. Hii..." bisik Junpei.**

"**Aku!" seru Kairi.**

"**Kairi!" seru Tsukiko dan ketiga kawannya.**

"**Kau?"**

"**Ya, aku."**

"**. . Ikut saya ke kantor!"**

"**Baik!" Maka, Kairi mengekori Pak Mickey menuju ruangannya.**

"**Ergh! Mayu akan membayar untuk semua ini!" seru Kanata yang sudah mengeluarkan death glare-nya.**

"**Yang lain masuk! KWAKK!" seru Pak Donald.**

"**Maaf pak, tapi ini juga salah saya!" seru Namine dan Olette.**

"**Hm?" Pak Donald menaikkan sebelah alisnya.**

"**Karena saya adalah ketua klub mading." seru Olette.**

"**Sedangkan saya, anggota OSIS seharusnya lebih teliti lagi dengan kehadiran mading ini!" seru Namine menunduk.**

"**Baiklah, kalian berdua ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah SEKARANGGG! KWAKK!" seru Donald geram. Dan Namine dan Olette pun berlari ke arah Ruang Kepala Sekolah.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini?"**

"**Saya.."**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Saya kesal pada Mayu, pak. Jadi, saya menerbitkan mading itu. Biar dia tahu rasa." Kairi ber'bohong' tanpa berkedip.**

"**Kairi bohong pak!" seru Olette berteriak dari arah pintu.**

"**Hmm apa hubungan anda dengan mading ini, Olette?" tanya Pak Mickey.**

"**Sa-saya adalah ketua klub mading! Dan sayalah yang sudah menerbitkan mading tersebut!" seru Olette.**

"**Dan dan saya adalah anggota OSIS. Saya yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab dengan perpajangan mading di sekolah ini pak." seru Namine sambil menunduk.**

"**Bisa saya tahu kenapa kalian membuat mading tersebut?"  
>"I-ini semua karena Mayu, pak. Dia mengancam saya untuk membuat mading ini. Agar nama baik Kairi tercemar." seru Olette hampir menangis.<strong>

"**Karena... Karena Mayu tidak terima jika Kairi dekat dengan Riku-senpai. Padahal... Kairi dan Riku-senpai adalah anggota OSIS. Mayu membuat ini untuk membalaskan dendamnya ke Kairi." seru Namine.**

"**Kairi tidak salah apa-apa pak!" seru Namine dan Olette.**

"**Kalian.." Kairi menoleh pada Namine dan Olette.**

"**Hmm.. Begitu rupanya." Pak Mickey menanggapi.**

"**Tidak pak, saya juga bersalah. Saya yang membuat mading itu dikerumuni lebih banyak orang." kata Kairi.**

"**Kalau begitu, kau juga turut dihukum karena turut berpartisipasi."**

"**A-apa? Tidak pak!" Olette keberatan, "Kairi tidak bersalah!"**

"**Kalian tahu kalau keputusan Kepala Sekolah mutlak?"**

"**Um.. Maafkan kami."**

"**Baiklah, ini adalah pelanggaran pertama kalian. Hukumannya adalah bersihkan seisi sekolah nanti saat pulang sekolah! Jangan ada yang membantu kalian! Dan cabut mading itu!"**

"**Baik pak, kami permisi."**

**SREEKK**

**BLAMM**

"**Huh mereka itu, masih kecil saja sudah cinta-cintaan." seru Pak Mickey mendesah panjang.**

"**Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang." Pak Mickey tersenyum.**

_**INTERLUDE 5 in Studio**_

"_**O.o?" Author bingung.**_

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Huh, kena hukuman deh." seru Olette mendesah.**

"**Gapapa, ini semua demi sahabat kan." seru Namine tersenyum ke arah Kairi dan Olette pun juga begitu.**

"**Kau seharusnya tidak berbohong seperti itu." Olette merangkul Kairi.**

"**Aku tidak ingin kalian terkena masalah. Lagipula, aku yang membuat mading itu jadi ramai." Kairi tersenyum.**

"**Wah.. Enak ya, di hukum kepsek padahal anak beasiswa." Mayu muncul di hadapan mereka sambil tertawa licik.**

"**Oh yaa! Kami jamin kamu juga akan mendapatkan hukuman! Karena hal ini!" oceh Namine di depan wajah Mayu.**

**SREKK**

**BLAM**

"**Ada apa ini berisik?" tanya Pak Mickey keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah.**

"**Ah, selamat pagi pak." seru semuanya sambil membungkuk.**

"**Ah, Mayu masuk ke ruangan saya. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan." seru Pak Mickey.**

"**Eh? Saya?" Mayu sedikit gugup.**

"**Jangan melawan lagi!"**

"**Ba-Baik!" Mayu masuk ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.**

"**Hah! Sekarang dia tahu rasa!" seru Olette.**

"**Eh? Melawan lagi?" Kairi kebingungan.**

"**Yaa.. Mayu tuh anaknya gak suka kalo kena hukuman. Kalo kena pun, dia bakal nangis sambil sujud-sujud biar bebas dari hukuman. Yaah.. Gitu deh." jelas Olette.**

"**Tapi, menurut info, selain itu walau tetap kena hukuman terkadang dia sering kabur dari hukuman tersebut. Dan terkadang dia menyuruh adik kelas untuk menggantikan hukumannya itu. Kasian sekali ya mereka." seru Namine.**

"**Ya kau benar Nam, bahkan ada yang sampe ketahuan dan dia malah mendapatkan hukuman dua kali dari Mayu." lanjut Olette.**

"**Oh! Kejam banget dia! Bisa-bisanya dia berbuat seperti itu!" Kairi terkejut, "Tapi, kenapa ya Riku-senpai mau jadian sama dia?"**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Xion? Dah ketemu barangnya?"**

"**Belom senpai! Senpai masuk aja duluan."**

"**Nggak. Aku bakal nungguin kamu."**

**Ya, Vanitas sedang menunggu Xion yang sedang berada di Gym Olahraga, mencari seragam olahraganya yang tertinggal kemarin. Dasar Vanitas, saking jatuh cintanya ke mana-mana pake ditemenin =.=". Hadeh... **

"**Seragamnya ketemu! Okay, ayo senpai." Xion keluar dari Gym Olahraga.**

"**Baiklah, ayo." Vanitas dan Xion berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, mereka melewati mading sekolah. Xion yang pertama kali membaca mading itu.**

"**Eh? Kamu kenapa Xion?" tanya Vanitas. Melihat Xion yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia langsung melihat ke arah mana mata Xion tertuju.**

"**E-eh! A-apaan-apaan ini?" Vanitas terkejut membaca mading sekolah.**

"**Ayo kita pergi, senpai," kata Xion lesu, "tak usah hiraukan mading ini." Ia langsung meninggalkan mading itu dan menuju kelasnya.**

"**Xion!"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Um... Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."**

"**Apa itu senpai?"**

**Vanitas segera menghampiri Xion. "Kamu jujur aja ya, Xi." Vanitas membuka topik. **

"**Eh? Memangnya soal apa senpai?" Xion bingung.**

"**Kamu... Suka sama Riku-nii?"**

**Xion menggigit bibir. "Senpai tahu darimana?"**

"**Aku liat gerak-gerikmu saat Riku-nii nyapa Kairi tadi. Aku nebak aja, kayaknya kamu itu lagi marahan sama Kairi gara-gara mereka berdua deket, kan?" jelas Vanitas.**

**Xion pun tersenyum. "Senpai ternyata pintar juga ya."**

"**Yeh. Kalo gak pinter aku gak bakal jadi senpaimu."**

**Xion tertawa kecil. "Tapi, itu udah jadi masa lalu. Aku dah nggak terlalu suka sama Riku-senpai."**

"**Oh. Kalau gitu.."**

"**Kenapa senpai?"**

"**Um.. Gini.. Sebenarnya.. Um.. Bagaimana menceritakannya ya? Hadeh..." Vanitas gagap untuk menjelaskan pada Xion.**

"**Udah, cerita aja senpai." bujuk Xion.**

"**Um... Um..."**

"**Uh?"**

"**Sebenarnya... Aku..." Vanitas mulai blushing, "Aku..."**

"**Senpai kenapa?" Xion mulai khawatir, "Bikin khawatir nih!"**

"**Um... Aku..."**

"**Senpai?"**

"**AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU!"**

**Vanitas berseru kencang di sepanjang koridor yang sepi itu, menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Xion. Xion langsung terkejut.**

"**S-Senpai bilang apa tadi?"**

"**Aku suka sama kamu."**

**Xion langsung blushing. "Senpai..."**

"**Setidaknya... Kamu punya 25% rasa suka padaku."**

"**Uh-oh. Itu..."**

"**Jadi... Gimana, Xion?"**

"**A-Aku..."**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

"**Mayu..."**

"**Y-Ya.. Pak?"**

"**Aku tak menyangka kau berbuat sejauh ini."**

"**M-Maafkan saya pak!"**

"**Tapi, kau sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah beberapa kali, dan ketika kau dapat hukumannya, kau menyuruh orang lain untuk menggantikanmu, apakah itu tak keterlaluan?"**

**Pak Mickey sedang memarahi Mayu di ruangannya. Di sana juga terdapat Roxas, Ventus, dan Sora yang merupakan anggota OSIS bagian Kesiswaan dan Kurikulum. Pak Mickey memanggil mereka secara khusus.**

"**Jujur saja, Mayu." kata Ventus.**

"**Kau tahu hal seperti itu tidak diperbolehkan di sekolah ini." jelas Sora.**

"**Kau bisa mencoreng nama baik sekolah ini, kau tahu?" ujar Roxas.**

"**M-Maafkan aku... Aku janji tak akan mengulangnya lagi!" Mayu mulai menangis.**

"**Janji? Kau bilang janji?" tanya Roxas serius, "Berapa janji yang sudah kau utarakan tapi kau tidak menepatinya?"**

"**Aku tak akan lagi percaya padamu, Mayu," jelas Pak Mickey, "kesabaranku sudah habis."**

"**T-Tapi..."**

"**Kau akan menggantikan hukuman yang kuberikan pada Kairi, Namine, dan Olette. Pelanggaran pertama mereka akan dicabut, lalu akan diberikan padamu."**

"**A-Apa?"**

"**Kalau sampai kau meminta anak lain menggantikan tugas itu, kau akan dihukum dua kali lipat!"**

"**B-Baik pak..." Mayu menunduk menahan tangisnya.**

"**Roxas, Ventus, Sora." sahut Pak Mickey pada ketiga lelaki di belakangnya.**

"**Ya pak?" tanya Sora sigap.**

"**Beritahukan pada Kairi, Namine, dan Olette hukuman mereka dicabut."**

"**Baik, pak!" seru ketiganya.**

"**Baiklah, kalian bertiga boleh keluar. Aku masih ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Mayu di sini."**

"**Baik, pak!" Maka, Roxas, Ventus, dan Sora keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah. Lalu, mereka melihat ketiga gadis yang mereka cari di depan mereka, sedang membicarakan sesuatu.**

"**Nih, kukasih tau, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa loh!" Olette mulai membisikki Kairi dan Namine.**

"**Katanya itu Riku-senpai dipaksa sama Mayu buat jadian sama dia, biar Mayu jadi anak paling ngetren di sekolah karena pacaran sama Pangeran DIIHS."**

"**Iih kejam banget!" seru Kairi dan Namine.**

"**Selain itu... Dia juga mengancam senpai jika tidak mau berpacaran dengannya maka dia akan bunuh diri." tambah Olette.**

"**Kalian sedang apa di sini? Olette kamu tidak belajar?" tanya Ventus menghampiri ketiga gadis itu.**

"**O-oh iya! Kairi, Namine aku ke kelas dulu ya! Bye!"**

"**Aku juga ahrus ke kelas!" seru Namine.**

"**Tidak, kamu di sini karena ada tugas OSIS." seru Sora.**

"**Atau lebih tepatnya kalian berdua." ujar Roxas.**

"**Ayo, ikut kami ke ruang OSIS!" seru Ventus.**

"**Um.. Baik, senpai!" Maka Kairi dan Namine pun mengikuti senpainya ke Ruang OSIS.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

**SREKK**

"**Kalian datang juga, aku sudah dengar berita tentang mading tersebut."**

"**Riku-senpai!"**

**Riku mendesah panjang. "Aku tahu itu bukan perbuatan kalian, tak usah khawatir."**

"**Senpai.."**

"**Hmmm..." semuanya mendesah panjang.**

"**Aahhh ngomong-ngomong soal hukuman untuk kalian bertiga..." Roxas membuka topik.**

"**Kepala Sekolah sudah memikirkannya tadi." seru Ventus.**

"**Dan Kepala Sekolah bilang hukuman untuk kalian akan dicabut dan digantikan oleh Mayu." seru Sora. Lalu, seketika itu juga, Vanitas dan Xion muncul dari arah pintu.**

"**Vanitas! Xion!"**

"**Selamat datang di OSIS Xion." seru para laki-laki sambil tersenyum.**

"**Thanks senpai, semuanya sekarang aku akan bekerja di OSIS bersama kalian. Mohon kerja samanya." seru Xion sambil membungkuk.**

**Kairi yang melihat Xion tiba-tiba menangis. Ia lalu berlari ke arah Xion dan memeluknya.**

"**Xion! Terima kasih! Aku.. Aku.."**

"**Kairi!"**

"**Aku minta maaf sudah menyakitimu selama ini! Aku minta maaf!"**

"**Ah, tak apa, Kairi. Itu juga salahku karena terlalu berprasangka buruk."**

"**Eh? Jadi patah hati itu.." Ventus berpikir.**

"**Jangan-jangan Xion kamu suka dengan Riku-nii!" seru Roxas, Sora, dan Ventus.**

"**Ehehe itu dulu." seru Xion nyengir.**

"**Karena..." Xion dan Vanitas blushing.**

"**Waahhh kalian berpegangan tangan!" seru Namine riang.**

"**Selamat ya Xion, senpai!" Namine memberikan ucapan selamat.**

"**Akhirnya satu lagi teman kita berbahagia! Eh, maksudku dua!" seru Sora.**

"**AHAHAHA XDD." semuanya tertawa riang.**

**"Baiklah, karena kita semua sudah berbaikkan semua," Riku tersenyum, "ayo kita mulai kegiatan OSISnya!"  
>"HAI!" seru semuanya semangat.<br>Dan begitulah hari-hari para Prince DIIHS dengan Kairi, Namine, dan Xion. Mayu mendapat hukuman, lalu Olette menceritakan semuanya pada Kairi setelah pulang sekolah mengapa Mayu membuat mading itu. Sejak saat itu, hari-hari mereka berjalan lancar. Sampai hari untuk camping pun tiba...  
>"SORAA!" seru Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, dan Riku geram melihat Sora yang lelet membereskan tas campingnya =.=".<br>"IYA BENTAR!" seru Sora ikut geram.  
><strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

**"Kairi, Xion, kalian sudah siap?" teriak Namine dari arah bawah memanggil nama kedua sahabatnya.  
>"Iyaa Nam! Sebentar lagi!" seru Xion sambil berlari ke bawah.<br>"? Kalian akan kemana? Rapi sekali!" tanya Aqua.  
>"Kami akan ke Villa! Kami akan liburan di sana!" jawab Xion semangat.<br>"Iya nee... Kami nginep di sana selama 3 hari! Nee! Nee gak usah khawatir ya!" seru Namine.  
>"Ya nee gak khawatir... Tapi kalian sudah bawa obat-obatan kan?" tanya Aqua lagi.<br>"Sudah nee! Namine yang membawanya!" seru Xion melirik ke arah Namine.**

**"Baguslah." Aqua tersenyum. Lalu, dia menyadari sesuatu.  
>"Kairi ke mana lagi?" tanyanya.<br>"Iya! Iya! Bentar!" Kairi turun dari tangga.  
>"Nyantai aja Kai!" seru Xion, "Lagian senpai-senpai juga belom nyampe di sana!"<br>"Yee! Kan lebih cepat lebih baik, Xi!" ujar Kairi.  
>"Jangan lupa jaketmu loh Kai," Aqua mengingatkan, "ntar kayak tahun kemaren lagi."<br>"Iya, tenang aja nee!" Kairi tersenyum.**

**"Waahh sepertinya bus yang akan mengantar kalian sudah datang!" seru Aqua melihat ke luar jendela.  
>"Ah mana-mana . . ." Xion pun melihat ke arah jendela, "Aahh iya! Nam, Kai ayo! Nee kami pergi ya!" lanjutnya sambil salam ke Aqua.<br>"Kami pergi duluan ya nee!" seru Namine juga memberi salam lalu ia menyusul Xion yg berlari ke arah bus.**

**"Bye Nee! Titip salam buat Terra-nii ya!" seru Kairi mengekori Namine dan Xion.  
>"Iya tenang aja!" seru Aqua melambaikan tangan, "Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya!"<br>"Iya Nee! Tenang aja!" seru Xion mengedipkan satu matanya.  
><strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Wee! Kunci mobilnya mana!" seru Roxas mencari-cari kunci mobil.<br>"Tadi bukannya lo pegang!" seru Ventus.  
>"Yee! Gue gak megang apa-apa tuh dari tadi!"<br>"Coba tanya si Vanitas deh!"**

**"Van, lo liat kunci mobi gue gak?" tanya Roxas ke Vanitas yang lagi seru-seru dengerin musik.  
>"? Huh? Kunci mobil lo yang mana?"<br>"Yeee tanya balik! Kunci mobil Ferari Putih gue mana!"  
>"? Gk sm gw tanya ma Sora atau Riku-nii gih."<br>"Yeee lo mah! Bantuin cari!"  
>"Tanya dulu!"<br>Dan Roxas pun pergi ke tempat Sora dan Riku dengan muka cemberut.**

**"NII!" seru Roxas ke Riku.  
>"Eh? Nape Rox?" tanya Riku.<br>"Nii ngeliat kunci mobil Ferrari Putihku gak?"  
>"Yee.. Mana nii tau =.=" kan biasanya di kamarmu."<br>"NAH! TUH DIA!" seru Roxas, "Thanks Nii!" Roxas pun berlari ke kamarnya. Lalu, dia menemukan Sora.  
>"Eh? Lo belom ke mobil, Rox?" tanya Sora yang bingung karena Roxas langsung mengotak-atik almarinya.<br>"Gimana mau ke mobil kalo gak ada kuncinya =.=" desah Roxas. Tiba-tiba, dia menemukan sesuatu.  
>"NAH! KETE.. Yah =.=" Roxas kembali mendesah sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.<br>"Kenapa Rox?"  
>"Sebenarnya tuh kunci mobil di mane sih!"<strong>

**"Maneketehe!" seru Sora mendapat respon muka cemberut dari Roxas. "Makanye kalo punya barang di taro yang bener!" lanjutnya.  
>"Yeee kayak lo nggak aja Sor!"<br>"Eh mang kapan gue lalai menaro barang gue?"  
>"Oh ya! Kemaren lo lupa kan dimaan lo naro HP lo sampe-sampe kita harus menelpon HP lo! Yang ternyata ada di saku lo <strong>**:P****"  
>"Eehh! I-iya juga!"<br>"Dasar pikun!"  
>"Gue gak pikun!"<br>"Ckckkc gak mau mengaku!"  
>"Hmppp!" Sora pun menggembungkan pipinya .<br>"Ahahahah!" tawa Roxas keluar namun tidak lama karena...**

"**Eh itukan kunci mobil gue! Kenapa ada di tangan loooo!" seru Roxas yang menyadari bahwa barang yang ia cari ada pada Sora.  
>"Ah kunci mobil gue ini!"<br>"Bukan ini punya gue! Ada inisial R dan ada anggka 13 dalam huruf romawi! Lagi pula warna gantungannya putih! Punya lo kan merah Sor!" seru Roxas menyambar kuncinya lalu berlari ke arah bahwa di mana sang mobil menunggu kedatangannya.  
><strong>

_**INTERLUDE 6 IN STUDIO  
>"? Tuh mobil dah kayak kekasih no 2 bagi Roxas ==" desah Author.<strong>_

"_**Iyalah kak.. Ferarri gituloh.. XD" sahut Editor.  
><strong>_

**"Tuh ketemu =.=" desah Ventus.  
>"Iye, dipegang si jingkrak coklat itu ternyata =.=" jawab Roxas.<br>"Okay, dah siap semua belom?" tanya Riku naro barang-barang camping di bagasi.  
>"SIAP!" seru Roxas Ventus Vanitas.<br>"Ehm.. Mana tuh anak satu?" tanya Riku swit drop =.=".  
>"Okay daku siap!" seru Sora kesenengan =.=".<br>"BTW, gitarnya dah lo bawa belom Sor?" tanya Vanitas.  
>"Oye! Masih di kamar! Bentar!"<br>"+.+"**

**"Aahhhh pelupa!" seru semuanya sambil berswit drop.  
><strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Namine lihat! Tempatnya indah ya!" seru Xion senang.<br>"Iya Xi! Dan sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di statiun dekat villa!" seru Namine melihat peta sebentar lalu ia pun melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yaitu melihat pemandangan dari jendela bus.**

**"Iya! Wah.. Seneng sekali aku! Apalagi.." Xion blushing.  
>"Wah! Pasti deh Vanitas-senpai ngajak kamu kencan!" seru Kairi.<br>"E-eh! Diam, Kai!" seru Xion blushing.  
>"Ahahah.. Gapapa kan? Cuma kita yang tahu begini."<strong>

**"Iya Xion! Kamu juga gak perlu mengatakannya!" kata Namine, "lagipula kami sudah tau kamu jadian dengan Vanitas-senpai!" lanjutnya.  
>"Hmmm iya sih... Tapi," Xion melirik Namine, "kayak kamu nggak aja sama Sora-senpai!" goda Xion jail.<br>"Ap-apa!" Namine blushing mendengar perkataan Xion.**

**"Hmm... Pasti ada acara makan BBQ berdua nih..." lirik Kairi tajam pada Namine.  
>"Jangan lupa ada nyanyi-nyanyi juga, Kai!" seru Xion tersenyum sambil sedikit evil smirk.<strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Okay Gitarnya ketemu! Ayo pergi!" seru Sora.<br>"Heran gue kenapa si Namine suka ama jingkrak coklat aneh ini." desah Roxas dalam hatinya.  
>"Kenapa ye Namine gak pacaran sama gue aja daripada ama Sora?" pikir Ventus dalam hati. Akhirnya, mereka pun langsung meninggalkan rumah mereka pergi menuju villa mereka di Departure Land.<strong>**  
>"Gak ada yang tertinggalkan?" tanya Riku kepada adik-adiknya.<br>"Nggak." jawab mereka kompak .  
>". . . . Gue kira kita bakal perginya dengan 1 mobil ... Ternya..." seru Riku dalam hati dan melihat adik-adiknya yang mengendarai mobil Ferari mereka masing-masing. Dia sendiri pun begitu. <strong>

_**INTERLUDE 7 IN STUDIO  
>"Serius tuh mobil Ferarrinya 4 ditambah punya Riku 1 o.O? <strong>__**o**__** Kaya bener.. XD tapi.. Apa gak buang-buang bahan bakar =.=" pikir Editor.**_

"_**Yoa dek =w=d dan itu mobil Ferari mereka beli dengan gaji mereka sendiri-sendiri. Kairi, Namine, Xion juga punya." jawab Author.**__**  
><strong>_

**"Huuuu..." desahnya (Riku) panjang.  
><strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"HUWAAAAAAA! SUGOI!" seru Xion kagum.<br>"Benarkah ini Villanya Sora-senpai dkk!" tanya Namine dalam hati.  
>"Benar Nam! Alamatnya tidak salah! Lihat!" seru Xion memberikan alamat villa Sora dkk.<br>"Tapi ini tidak terlihat seperti villa!" seru Namine dalam hati.**

**"Ini seperti..." Kairi melihat Villa senpai-senpainya.  
>"RESORT HOTEL!" seru Kairi, Namine, Xion kagum.<strong>

**"Waahhh hebaatttt!" seru Namine dengan terkagum-kagum.**

**"Pasti susah nih buat villa segede ini!" seru Xion.  
>"Hmm.. Kita masuk duluan ato nunggu para senpai nih?" tanya Kairi.<strong>

**"Sebaiknya kita tunggu para senpai... Kan gak enak kalo kita masuk tapi senpai gak ada... Nanti kita di sangka pencuri atau pembohong." jelas Namine panjang lebar.  
>"Waaahh aku setuju dengan Namine! Kamu hebat Namine!" seru Xion setuju dengan Namine.<strong>

**"Baiklah, kita tunggu saja." Kairi tersenyum.  
><strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Eh eh, mending kita telpon cewek-cewek itu dulu, tanya mereka udah sampe ato belom." sahut Vanitas.<br>"Yee.. Lo aja sono nelpon Xion." seru Ventus.  
>"Gue gak ada pulsa =.="<br>"Yodah tuh! Sora aja!" seru Roxas, "Dia baru gue isiin pulsa kemaren 50 ribu =.="  
>"Yodah keh, telpon Namine, Sor!" seru Vanitas.<br>"Kok gue?" desah Sora.  
>"Yee buruan!"<strong>

**"Yeee ok ok!" akhirnya Sora menelpon Namine.  
><strong>

_**INTERLUDE 8 IN STUDIO**_

"_**Adegan telpon menelpon! Part 1 ==" mulai!" seru Author.**_

**KRING!  
><strong>

_**"Moshi-moshi?"  
>"Nam, kamu di mana?"<br>"Oh, kita udah sampe di Villa, senpai."  
>"Oh, gitu ya. Kalian dah masuk?"<br>"Umm.. Kami lagi nunggu senpai. Gak enak kalo kita masuk sembarangan."  
>"Hmm.. Okey deh! Tunggu di sana 1 jam lagi!"<br>"Hee! Lama banget!"  
>"Hahah.. Nggak, cuma bercanda. Palingan 15 menit lagi kita juga udah pada nyampe. Sabar dikit ya!"<br>"Okey deh senpai!"  
>"Oh ya, kalo kalian pada laper kalian bisa ke toko makanan di sebelah villa kami."<br>"Um.. Trims senpai, tapi kami udah bawa makan sendiri."  
>"Haha.. Kalo kalian masih laper boleh kok makan di sana."<br>"Ahaha.. Senpai ini."  
>"Okey deh, Nam. Sampai jumpa di sana ya! Bye!"<br>"Bye senpai!"**_

_**INTERLUDE 9 IN STUDIO**_

"_**Adegan nelpon selesai!" seru Editor.**__**  
><strong>_

**"Nih anak satu =.=" desah sodara-sodara Sora yang lain.**

**"Gimana katanya Sor?" tanya Roxas.  
>"Namine bilang mereka sudah sampe cuman gak mau masuk."<br>"Laaah kok gak mau masuk?" tanya Ventus.  
>"Soalnya gak enak kalo gak ada kita, gitu katanya."<br>"Owwwwhh..."  
><strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Nam, tadi yang nelpon siapa?" tanya Xion ke Namine.<br>"Owh tdi Sora-senpai."  
>"Eh! Dia nanya apa?"<br>"Dia nanya kita dah sampe atau belom gtu."  
>"Owhh gitu..."<strong>

****_**INTERLUDE 10 IN STUDIO**_

"_**Horash!" seru Author.**_

"_**Wee.. Kakak kenapa jadi orang Batak o.O" tanya Editor.**_

**"Hmm.." Kairi berpikir.  
>"Kamu kenapa Kai?" tanya Xion.<br>"Oh, nggak. Nggak kenapa-kenapa."**

**"Kairi aneh?" tanya hati Namine.  
>"Hmmmm senpai-senpai lama!" seru Xion lemas.<br>"Sabar Xion, sebentar lagi senpai pasti datang!"  
>"Hmm iya Nam aku tahu! Tapi ini sudah 15 menit!"<br>"I-iya sih... Kenapa senpai sampai lama..."**

**"Sudah kuduga." Kairi swit drop.  
>"Kenapa Kai?" tanya Xion.<br>"Tadi.. Aku berpikir apakah senpai-senpai akan lewat jalan itu."  
>"Jalan mana?"<br>"Jalan yang tadi kita lewatin."  
>"Memangnya kenapa dengan jalan itu?"<br>"Kan jam segini dah M-A-C-E-T Xi! Senpai-senpai pasti kejebak macet itu!"  
>"Kok?"<br>"Soalnya arah dari rumah Sora-senpai dkk kan terusnya ke jalan itu, gak ada jalan lain. Kalo pun ada, mereka harus muter lagi dan itu bikin tambah lama."**

**"Be-betul juga apa yang dikatakan Kairi!" seru Namine, "Sebaiknya kita tunggu di restaurant! Gimana?" lanjutnya.**

**"Hmm.. Iya deh! Ayo!" seru Xion. Maka, ketiga cewek itu menunggu di restoran.  
><strong>

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~  
>"Harusnya kita bawa mobil satu aja deh," Riku mendesah, "karena kalo kebanyakan bawa mobil udah gitu kejebak macet, bahan bakar tambah mahal."<strong>

**"Tapi bagaimana dengan mobil kita jika di tinggalkan?" tanya Ventus dan Roxas bersamaan.**

**"Lah, kan nii dah bilang sebelumnya, nii bakal telpon Paman Cloud biar jagain rumah kita." jawab Riku.  
>"Iya juga sih." Vanitas berpikir.<br>"Yaudah deh, kita terpaksa nunggu di sini." Sora menjedutkan jidatnya di setir mobilnya.**

**"Ahhhhhh!" semuanya mendesah panjang.  
>"Eh eh! Mulai bergerak!" seru Roxas dan Ventus senang.<strong>

**"Bagus!" seru SorVan.  
><strong>

**DAN...  
>WUSS! <strong>

**Kendaraan kembali berjalan lancar.  
>"Okay, let's go!" seru Riku kembali menyetir dan mengatur kecepatan mobilnya.<br>"HAI!" seru kembar empat itu melakukan hal yang sama.**


End file.
